


Time Will Tell

by MrsHurricane



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHurricane/pseuds/MrsHurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after Andy leaves in Paris she and Miranda meet again at the New York Publishers Dinner. Andy has become a well known investigative journalist but still has that same attraction to the Dragon Lady. Story takes place over four years, both of them going through traumas and triumphs but always finding each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Devil Wears Prada fanfic but it's my favorite fandom. There is no such thing as the New York Publishers Dinner, I just needed the setting for their meetings. Hope everyone likes it!

Andy sat at her desk her arms spread wide to read the newspaper article. There she was, second page. Her article about women in Syria and Iraq was something she was immensely proud of. She was reading through it in print for first time when she felt a clap on her shoulder.  


"Congrats, Sachs," Bill, a writer for politics said with a bright smile. He had been her mentor before her journalistic aims had drastically changed.  


"Thanks, Bill." She looked back at the paper. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"  


He chuckled and sat in the chair next to her. "It is." He paused. "I'm proud of you, Sachs. Two years out and you create something like this."  


She could not stop the smile from spreading across her face. "That means a lot. Thank you."  


He was a gruff man who did not like a lot of emotion and tended to brush it off. He did so now as he rubbed a hand over his mouth and looked away. "So, you're going to the Dinner tonight? Supposed to be quite the shindig."  


"I was considering it." What an understatement. Nigel had been pestering her about it for well over a month. As the biggest night in publishing the New York Publishing Dinner was a big deal. Anyone who was anyone in newspaper to magazines to literature would be at the Waldorf-Astoria tonight celebrating.  


"I know you got an invite and I suggest you take it. Who knows when the opportunity will come around again?" He stood and patted her shoulder again. "You'll have fun."  


Andy nodded. "I think I will. Thanks again, Bill. Say hi to the wife for me." As he walked away Andy set down the paper. She wanted to go tonight and it was because of the article in front of her that she was given the opportunity. A little over a year ago by some fluke she'd been given the chance to travel to Africa to accompany a fellow writer on a story.  


Andy had bonded with the natives and found that traveling for the story, breaking into something completely out of her element, had been what she was meant for. Since then she had jumped at every chance to travel and ingratiate herself into a different lifestyle. She had traveled to Japan, Africa twice more, Germany, and most recently, Syria and Iraq.  


Her time in the middle east had been a changing experience for her. She knew that her views of the world were altered forever and that she would always belong to that place and those people a little bit.  


That thought settled it. She would go. Nigel would be pleased and had already picked out a dress weeks ago in preparation. There had been only one thing holding her back. But she was a different person now and she thought she could handle that thing. Miranda Priestly. 

 

Nigel swept into her office with a flourish. Miranda glanced up from her desk. "Yes?"  


Nigel shook his head and sat in the chair across from her. "You won't ruin this for me. Andy is coming to the Dinner tonight."  


Although his words made her heartbeat stutter the tiniest bit her face never changed. "And?"  


"And I haven't seen her since she got back from Syria. You can't tell me you didn't see The Mirror this morning?" A newspaper seemed to appear from nowhere as he plopped it in front of her.  


Miranda had, in fact, seen the paper. It was delivered to her townhome every morning. "As if I would read a rag like that." She pushed it off the proofs she was looking over. "Have you finished the mock-ups for the lingerie spread?"  


Nigel sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. "They are finished and ready for you to look over. I'd switch the colors on the first two. The rest are good."  


A brow went up. "And where are they?"  


As he sighed again he stood and walked for the door. "I'll fetch them now, shall I?" He turned back around. "I do have my own magazine to work on."  


Nigel was the only one she would ever allow to speak to her this way. Maybe because he was the only one she considered a friend. "Yes, yes, your life is so difficult."  


He snorted but could not seem to resist turning around to say, "I'm putting her in the floor length Alexander McQueen. You know the one."  


She did not bother looking up. Once she heard him exit her office she let out a breath she did not know she held. Taking a long sip of water she admitted she did know the dress. And the pale pink and gold confection would look stunning on the girl. Andrea.  


Thoughts of the girl brought on a strange mix of anger, humiliation, and pride. Thankfully those thoughts were few and far between the last couple years. Only within the last few months was her name on people's lips once more. Her articles were garnering some excitement in the publishing world.  


Miranda had read every one and had to admit that they were special. Even deserving of the attention. Although Andrea had been her biggest disappointment she was rapidly becoming a point of pride.  


The thought of seeing her again tonight after such a long time was...interesting. Maybe not worth the effort to be excited but to look forward to. She checked her watch and sighed internally at the time. She hated to be late. And she still had a million things to do before she could go home and spend a few precious moments with her girls before the Dinner tonight.  


"Francine!" The newest assistant came running through the door, her hair askew from the wind outside. "I need Donatella on the phone before I leave at six. The girls need a book for their literature class, a revolution or some such thing. And I want a new Starbucks here in ten minutes."  


The girl scrambled to write it all down. Miranda noticed with an internal smirk as the girl winced at the vague directions for the book. "That's all."  


Francine hustled out. She could get things done quickly, Miranda admitted to herself, even if half of the things were done with mediocrity. Time would tell.  


Her phone rang in the outer office and her first assistant Rachel answered. "I have Emily."  


Miranda answered. "Yes?"  


Emily had come a long way in a couple years and her voice was calm and steady as she replied, "Miranda, I had your dress and jewelry sent to the townhouse for tonight."  


"The Valentino?"  


"Yes, Miranda."  


"Good. I will see you tonight."  


"Yes, Miranda. Have a good evening."  


Emily hung up and Miranda could not help but smile slightly. As head of accessories it was no longer her job to fetch Miranda's clothes but this dress had been picked out by Emily herself and Miranda had agreed after seeing it. Emily was right, it would look fantastic on her.  


Her thoughts strayed to Andrea once more. An interesting night to be sure. She might even stay for more than thirty minutes. 

 

Andy stood by the bar and downed her second glass of whiskey in ten minutes. She knew how to handle her liquor and knew that this would help loosen her up a little bit. As the bar tender handed her a third glass of the dark liquor he gave her a wink and she smiled back a little helplessly.  


She turned to gauge her surroundings and was still in as much awe as when she walked in. The ballroom was stunning and tastefully decorated for the summer event. The place was packed with people in beautiful clothing, clothing that Andy could now appreciate thanks to her time at Runway.  


She lightly kicked out the skirt of her dress, an overtly feminine sleeveless gown that Nigel had sent over to her apartment that afternoon.  


Her hair was up a loose knot at the base of her neck, tendrils falling around her face. Emily had taught her the look last year when they had gone out of drinks one night.  


More than a few people had approached her to congratulate her on her article and she was still amazed by it. She was still by herself however and the more people that gathered in the ballroom, the more awkward she felt. She was going to kill Nigel.  


She had just finished her third glass after talking to a very nice older couple when Nigel finally swept into the room, shaking hands with a number of people. His eyes locked onto hers after a few minutes and he excused himself from the group with words she could not hear but made the people around him laugh.  


Her nerves settled for a minute when he gathered her into a warm embrace. "Six."  


She chuckled, a little teary. "Nigel. It's been too long."  


He stepped back and held out her arms as his looked her over. "Almost four months. You enjoy yourself in that sand trap? My God, I knew this gown would look phenomenal on you. When I'm right, I'm right."  


"How's that ego treating you, Nigel? Still able to hold up your own head?"  


He made a move as if his head weighed too much and laughed before hugging her hard again. "Let's get a drink! What will you have?"  


He turned to order for them when the bartended from earlier slid another whiskey across the bar to her. This time his wink held a dash of flirt and she gave him a flirty smile back. "Well, well. You're already making friends I see."  


Andy giggled. "I guess. And I'm slightly drunk so now you'll have to deal with that."  


Nigel got his own pink champagne cocktail, which Andy grimaced at. "Oh, goody." He looked her over again and fond smile on his face. "Is there anything hotter than a beautiful feminine woman with a glass of whiskey in her hand?"  


Andy laughed loudly at that and patted his cheek. "You're so good for my ego."  


"You lost weight." Andy was a little surprised that there was no accolade in that, merely a statement of fact.  


"The food in the middle east is...different. I got used to it eventually but it took a while."  


He nodded and extended his drink to clink against hers. "To American food and putting the weight back on." He winked at her and together they looked out over the sea of people.  


"It's amazing, Nigel. And so much of it is about you."  


He gave a nod in recognition. "It's been a lot of work but I love it. And Miranda has been a huge help, believe it or not."  


Andy could not stop the smirk. "It's hard to believe."  


"You'll see," he said confidently. There was a flutter of activity in the corner that drew Andy's attention. "As a matter of fact, I think that's her."  


The nerves came rushing back, mixing with the whiskey in Andy's belly unpleasantly. She did not need Nigel to tell her that. She always knew when Miranda Priestly came into a room. Her mind was hurtled back to that day in Paris when she had taken destiny into her own hands and thrown her cell phone into the fountain.  


Don't be silly darling, everybody wants to be us.  


Andy took another healthy gulp of whiskey. After she was back in New York the full repercussions of her actions hit her like a ton of bricks. She was jobless, Nate was gone, and she had almost no money saved. Not to mention she had found pictures of Miranda on those steps, turning to say something to Andy and realizing she was gone. It was just a moment of incredulity but it had been captured.  


As the people started to part Andy steeled herself but still a small release of breath escaped at her first glance of the queen of fashion. She wore the title well. The midnight navy silk dress floated over her like a whisper with every movement. Valentino, no doubt.  


Andy realized Nigel was watching her watch Miranda and cleared her throat. "Who convinced her to get away from black?"  


Nigel chuckled. "Emily, believe it or not."  


Andy shook her head. "She'll be sorry she gave in. Now Emily will use every excuse to dress her."  


"It'll be good for her."  


Andy had to agree. Her silver hair and ice blue eyes were made all the more dramatic by the navy and she drew every person's eye in the room.  


Andy was not sure at what point during her employment that her terror had turned to infatuation but it had been a slow building fog that had taken over all her thoughts. There was definitely still terror in there but most of it had been blurred by fascination for the Dragon Lady. And when Miranda had carelessly thrown Nigel aside and then told Andy that she saw a great deal of herself in her Andy knew she had to leave.  


If that was how Miranda treated Nigel, whom she had known for years, how would she treat Andy? Is Miranda what Andy wanted to become? When she looked at it that way it had become quite simple. She had to leave, before her feelings grew to something she could not control, before Miranda ripped her apart too.  


And now here she was two years later, watching Miranda glide through the crowd, giving air kisses to a few select people. Nigel excused himself to greet Miranda who gave him actual kisses on the cheek, a small gesture that made all the difference, Andy knew.  


The whiskey was officially hitting her system and she asked the cute bartended for a water instead. He gave it to her, with a napkin that had his number on it. They smiled at each other and she held the napkin away from the glass so it would not get ruined by the condensation.  


It was a few minutes before Nigel maneuvered Miranda in Andy's direction. Her stomach was threatening to revolt and she could feel herself begin to sweat. She mumbled incoherent nonsense to herself to calm down but stopped once the duo got within earshot.  


Andy pasted a nervous smile on her face once Miranda faced her. "Miranda. It's really great to see you again. You-uh-you look stunning as always."  


"Andrea."  


Andy had not heard her name pronounced like that in two years. She was little dismayed to find it still hit her just as hard.  


Nigel stepped in before the pause got awkward. "I was telling Miranda this morning about your article, Andy. Everyone is buzzing about it."  


"Thanks, um, thank you, Nigel. I'm rather proud of it."  


Miranda gave the tiniest of nods and Andy had to stop her eyes from widening in shock. Was that approval from the Ice Queen?  


"The Christian Dior spread in last month's issue was impressive. I noticed the lines improved from the last collection."  


Nigel looked shocked. A brow raise that lasted less than a second was Miranda's only response. "Look who kept up with Runway," Nigel said.  


Andy smiled. "Can't take that experience away."  


"And what a shame that is," Miranda tossed in lightly.  


Nigel frowned at Miranda as Andy gulped and looked away. I guess I deserved that one. "The dress you're wearing, Andy, was a favorite of Miranda's from Alexander's latest collection," Nigel tried again.  


Andy ran her hands down the front of the dress in admiration. "It's beautiful. I feel a little like a princess," she chuckled.  


When Miranda turned to order a glass of white wine Andy took a breath and looked at Nigel with a pained expression. He looked between her and Miranda a few times before pretending to see someone he needed to talk to. Andy gave him the death look once she knew he was actually going to leave, even going so far as to grab his sleeve before he slipped away.  


Andy cleared her throat again before turning back to Miranda. Her icy blue eyes were coldly looking her over. "It is really nice to see you again, Miranda."  


"You lost weight." The alcohol made Andy flippant enough to roll her eyes.  


"Yeah, yeah. I look so much better right?"  


Miranda's only answer was a small shoulder raise.  


Andy took a step closer. "Miranda about that day..." Andy swore she saw Miranda tense up a little. "I know this isn't the place but I just really wanted to apologize. You know, for leaving that abruptly. And for not explaining-"  


Miranda looked away and took a sip of her wine. "I had another assistant less than an hour later."  


Andy paused for a long moment. She finally sighed and turned to gesture for another whiskey. It was going to be that kind of night. "Right. Of course."  


There was another long awkward silence. The tension must have been felt by those around them because no one attempted to approach Miranda. Just as Andy was about to excuse herself and go murder Nigel Miranda spoke. "I read your article."  


Andy looked around in shock. "What did you think?"  


Miranda deliberated for a moment before saying, "You show promise. It held my interest."  


Andy could not believe it. That was incredible praise coming from Miranda. "Thank you very much, Miranda. That means a lot to me." She paused for a moment. "It wouldn't have been possible if not for you."  


Miranda tilted her head in acknowledgement. "Maybe. But you went there and wrote the article."  


"It was an amazing experience."  


"That is clearly displayed in your work."  


Wow. They were having an almost pleasant conversation. "How are your girls doing?"  


Andy saw the first real smile of the evening. "Wonderful. Growing up so fast. Cassidy stuck with the piano. Caroline took a liking to the violin."  


"That's fantastic! It's been way too long since I heard them play. Hopefully I'll get the chance again in the future."  


"Perhaps." Miranda sipped her wine before lightly brushing her forelock out of her eyes. "I suppose I should make the rounds."  


Andy nodded, sorry to see her go. She reached out a hand to Miranda and was pleasantly surprised when a smooth delicate hand fell into hers. "I hope we get another chance to talk tonight. If not, I'm so glad we got a chance to talk."  


Miranda's eyes roved over Andy's face for long moments. Andy moved forward when there was a slight tug on her hand. Miranda's lips settled on her Andy's cheek for just a moment on one side and then the other. Andy knew that her emotions were written all over her face but was too drunk to care or attempt to reel them back in.  


"Until we see each other again, Andrea." Miranda gave her one long last look before gently pulling her hand away. She drifted away and Andy sat down hard on a bar stool. 

She was treated to the back view of the dress and the large expanse of Miranda's exposed back. She huffed out a long breath and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes.  


Before Andy really had a chance to get a hold of herself Emily popped up beside her. "Oh, brilliant. I've seen that look before. You're already sloshed, aren't you? Well let me catch up would you?"  


Andy embraced Emily quick, grateful for the distraction. "You look great, Em. I love the dress." The tight red sheath accentuated her tiny frame perfectly.  


"I saw Miranda over here. And you're still standing up straight. I can assume she didn't curse you out?"  


Andy raised her eyebrows. "Miranda? Curse?"  


Emily rolled her eyes and finished her glass of champagne. "You know what I mean."  


"It was awkward at first but...I think it turned out okay. I only got one smart comment about Paris."  


"Yes, well you deserved more than that so just be grateful. "  


"Yes, Emily," Andy replied sarcastically.  


"Now, where's Nigel? I must congratulate him. Plus he owes me twenty bucks."  


Emily walked off again without another word in Nigel's direction. He was surrounded by almost as many people as Miranda was.  


Shockingly enough, Nigel had been right. Miranda had paid him back for the betrayal in Paris. She had made him editor-in-chief of the newly formed Men's Runway. The first three issues had been a huge hit and he was rapidly becoming one of the most famous people in New York. Andy could not have been happier for him.  


Just as Andy's eyes found Miranda again a new group of people approached her to talk about her time in the middle east and she let the conversation distract her for a few precious moments, although always aware of the silver-haired woman across the room.

 

Miranda tried to pay attention to what the garish woman next to her was saying but her eyes kept straying back to the girl. Nigel had done a miraculous job with the dress and Miranda could safely say that Andrea was the most beautiful woman in the room.  


She was currently talking to a group of people whom she made laugh with almost every other thing she said. Miranda could tell she was drunk though the girl was hiding it well.  


Her plan to cut Andrea off and snub her had lasted all of five minutes. Those big brown doe eyes were just so damn sincere. When Andrea had started talking about explanations though she had shut her down. She knew why Andrea had left and the last thing she needed tonight was confirmation that she could not stand to become like Miranda.  


As Miranda pretended to listen to what this horribly dressed woman was saying to her she watched Andrea. She had lost weight in the middle east and for once Miranda was not so sure that was a good thing.  


Her curves were much smaller and her face thinner. Miranda found that she preferred Andrea with a little lush to her. She shook her head at these musings.  


The dinner would begin in just a few moments and people had begun to shuffle to their seats. Miranda was at the first table of course with Nigel at her side. The other seats were filled with various editors or newspapers and magazines. There was one journalist and one fiction writer as well. Miranda knew they were well known but she could not say she knew their names.  


Once she took her seat she scanned the area, looking for Andrea. She found her closer to the front than she expected. She must be making more of a name for herself than Miranda thought.  


A commotion on the stage drew everyone's attention. The publisher at the New York Times took the stage and began introducing the evening. There was small nod to the head table that drew applause, which Miranda took as her due.  


"There have been great strides in journalism this year as well, a few notable examples being Gregory Thornton with the Post, Paul Dunn with the Times, and Andy Sachs with the Mirror."  


Miranda's eye found Andrea who looked shocked. The people at her table congratulated her and few leaned forward to pat her hand or shoulder.  


The man continued to talk but Miranda did not listen. She felt a sense of pride towards Andrea and knew that she was going places. For the first time in two years she was sure that her recommendation she'd written for Andrea had been the right decision, even if every instinct and need to punish Andrea ate at her. She had been humiliated. By an assistant. The fact that very few people knew the real story helped but not by much.  


The dinner seemed to go on forever, Miranda's eyes drawn back to Andrea again and again. She spent most of her time talking to Nigel about the new issue of Men's Runway but her attention was not really on it.  


Once dessert was finally cleared people got out of their seats to mingle. The tables were taken from the room so discreetly that even Miranda barely noticed. Soon the dancing had begun and the drinks were poured more heavily. That was usually her cue to leave.  


Her assistant Rachel came forth from the shadows for a moment to say, "Roy is outside, Miranda."  


Nigel looked at her expectantly, waiting to escort her back to her car before rejoining the party himself. "I'll stay for another drink."  


Rachel nodded and disappeared again. Nigel looked shocked and then pleased. "Let's go the bar. Something a little stronger than wine now I think."  


Miranda had a beautiful crystal tumbler handed to her. She took a sip of the glass with a relieved sigh. Gin and tonic, her favorite.  


This event had never been a bright spot on her calendar. She much preferred fashion events with designers and models loitering around. Her world. However, she was looking for another time to speak to Andrea.  


The girl was currently surrounded by publishers and editors wanting to talk to her about her article. Miranda could tell the alcohol had lost its affect throughout dinner and she looked a little tired but still excited.  


Nigel was talking to a man on his right so Miranda ordered a whiskey sour. She had the second glass in her hand for only a moment before Andrea's gaze found hers. She raised a brow and the glass slightly in question.  


The girl quickly disengaged herself from her group of admirers and walked over. Miranda doubted Andrea knew she had an extra swing in her hips but Miranda noticed.  


"Thank you. This whole thing is a little much without being slightly drunk," Andrea said sincerely as she took the drink. "Mm. Whiskey sour. I like it."  


Miranda just watched her for a moment. "You seem to be a hit."  


Andrea nodded happily. "I can't believe it. It's like a dream." Her eyes met Miranda's again. "An amazing dream."  


Miranda took a sip to hide a loud swallow. "I'm looking forward to your next article."  


"I'll be going to the UK in a two weeks. I've had some leads over there. Looks like I'll be in the action for a while."  


In the action? Miranda did not know what that meant but had a feeling it did not mean Andrea would be safely behind a desk somewhere.  


"I wish you all the luck," Miranda found herself saying. She quickly finished her drink. "I should be going. The girls are waiting for me."  


Andrea nodded finished her own drink. "I think I'll head out too." She watched Andrea tap Nigel on the shoulder. He came over and held out both his arms to escort Miranda and Andrea out.  


"I'm so happy you came, Six. If you leave the country again without going to dinner with me I'll throw a fit," Nigel said as he helped first Miranda with her wrap and then Andrea's with hers.  


"Then you are going to have to find some time in your busy schedule in the next twelve days," Andrea said with a smile.  


"So soon?" Nigel asked sadly. "Well, I'll work something out. Miranda, I'll see you at ten tomorrow to discuss the swimsuit shoot. Say hello to the girls for me." With that he swept back in the direction of the party.  


Together the women walked outside. The air was thick and balmy with summer. Roy was parked right in front waiting with Rachel standing beside it. Andrea took Miranda's hand in both her own. "The best part about this night was seeing you again, Miranda. Thank you for everything. This wouldn't have been possible if not for you."  


Miranda waved her free hand. "You did it. And you'll continue to do it, all by yourself." Unable to help herself she leaned forward once again, her lips touching Andrea's cheek for more than a few moments. "Be safe." It seemed to be wrenched forward, barely a whisper in Andrea's ear.  


Andrea let out a light breath of air but nodded. Without waiting for a longer reply Miranda descended the stairs and smoothly got into her car, Rachel joining her.  
She watched Andrea sweep and hand over her forehead shakily before Roy pulled away. She had no idea it would be a year before she saw the girl again.

 

Andy rubbed a trembling hand across her forehead, feeling lightheaded. The woman still had the same affect on her. More so even.  


All night she could feel those icy blue eyes watching her. Again and again her gaze strayed to La Priestly. And Miranda had lingered over their goodbye, Andy knew.  


Her skin felt too tight, she felt heavy in her stomach. God, she was turned on.  


Oh yeah, Andy was still a fool for Miranda Priestly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really loving writing this so far! Thanks for the reads and support! One of the things I love most about the fanfic universe is the community and encouragement.
> 
> There will be a few more chapters, at least five in total.

One year later

Andy stood in front of her floor length mirror smoothing the dress down her stomach and admiring the simplistic beauty of the piece. Valentino had outdone himself this year. Andy had had to fight Nigel for this one instead of the short blue cocktail dress.  


The white long sleeve floor length patterned dress fit her thin frame like a glove. She was as thin as she had ever been due to her time in Europe and the stress over the past month.  


She took a deep breath and looked around her new apartment. Her time as a free lance writer had made the improved living space possible and she had to admit she much preferred being able to eat and sleep in separate rooms.  


Her cell phone rang and she quickly answered. "Derek."  


"I'm on my way. Please tell me you're ready."  


Her agent, Derek always insisted on being early for everything, even when being fashionably late was required.  


"Yeah, I am. I'll meet you downstairs in a couple minutes." She hung up without waiting for his reply, never taking her eyes off the mirror.  


She moved closer and tugged the high neckline down just an inch before she was able to see the stark white scar against her tanned skin. She coughed anxiously and turned away quickly, grabbing her gold clutch from the ottoman.  


The doorman held open the door for her and she went out into the cool summer night, a drastic change compared to last year. Andy slid into the waiting black town car next to Derek who quickly put away his phone.  


Derek Port had come highly recommended by friends in the publishing world and after only one meeting eight months ago she had hired him. Andy had been working constantly ever since and it had been the best eight months of her life. And the most traumatic.  


He had just passed forty and had been married to his high school sweetheart for most of his life. He treated Andy very similar to his seventeen-year-old daughter.  


"You look fantastic. The dress is perfect," he said.  


"Thanks. Nigel, of course."  


"Of course." He paused. "You sure you're up for this?"  


Andy nodded and looked straight ahead. "If nothing else I have a beautiful woman waiting for me."  


Derek laughed. "Good luck with that, Andy. You're going to need it. Now, Nigel is introducing you after opening speech. Do you have everything prepared?"  


"No, I thought I'd wing it." Andy looked over after a long silence and laughed at the cringe on Derek's face. "Of course I'm prepared! Now relax. You're making me nervous."  


He did, leaning back against the seat. "It'll be nice to see everyone again."  


Andy had to agree. She had not seen Nigel in well over six months. Emily had visited after she returned from Europe but it had been short and slightly awkward. La Priestly she had not seen in a year. Exactly. Andy was on her way to the annual New York Publishers Dinner for the second time and this year she would be giving a speech.  


The last twelve months had been whirlwind that she still did not quite believe when she took the time to look back on it all.  


The speech would be hard, almost impossible. But as she told Derek, she had been thinking about it long and hard and she knew what she wanted to say. What she was really anxious about was seeing Miranda again. She had had no contact with her in the last year, not that she had really expected any differently.  


But last month when she had gone through her worst nightmare and she had realized life was short and could be extinguished with a flex of a finger.  


Andy had seen a lot of people in the last month, people she had not spoke to in years. Nate had visited her in Cincinnati. Three years was a long time and they were both very different people. He was married now with a seven-month-old daughter and ecstatic about the whole thing. It had been awkward at the beginning but all those years ago they had been friends first and eventually they slipped into their old routine. He had stayed for two days before he had to get back to his family and Boston and he had been a distraction that Andy needed.  


Lily had reached out but during their short lunch in New York City it was clear that they had grown apart. It had been nice to see her but Andy realized that if it had not been the whole Runway ordeal that had broken them apart, something else would have come along and done it.  


Andy was pleasantly surprised when she had come to realization that her best friend was Nigel. The older man had been with her through thick and thin and always made time for her. When she had come home she immediately wanted to see him but she was not sure she could handle that emotional meeting at the time. Instead she had gone back to Ohio to stay with her parents for a few weeks.  


His calls over the last week had increased, badgering her to come back for the Dinner and she had finally agreed that it was time to come back to the city. Nigel had waited until after she had agreed to come back to tell her that she was being honored and she would be making a speech. The rat.  


The traffic was horrible and by the time they arrived at the hotel they were no longer early. Derek tapped his watch with a pointed look. Andy rolled her eyes and got out of the car. The event was not big enough to warrant paparazzi and Andy enjoyed the flash free walk up the steps.  


Andy curled her hand around Derek's arm as they entered the building. Someone stepped forward to take their coats but as neither of them had one the young man showed them into the hall. It was already full of people who dazzled with jewelry and couture.  


She had only taken a few steps when Emily appeared in front of her. Andy received the sweeping look that only Emily and Miranda could pull off before Emily said, "You look better."  


Emily had seen her only days after she had gotten back from Europe. Andy sure as hell hoped she looked better. "Thanks, Emily. Emily, you've met Derek."  


Derek got a nod but Emily's eyes never left her. "Nigel has been worried sick."  


"For Christ's sake just give me a hug." Andy pulled her into a fierce hug. Emily responded for only a moment before she pulled back.  


"The gown looks lovely," Emily finally conceded with a small smile. "Drink?"  


"God, yes."  


The trio made a bee-line for the bar and a few moments later had drinks in their hands. Andy's was her usual for the past year: a whiskey sour.  


"Where is Nigel?" Andy asked.  


"Holding court in the corner." Emily gestured to large group of people. Glimpses through the crowd got her a small view of Nigel but it was clear he did not see Andy had arrived. "I'll be back in a moment. I trust you can entertain yourselves for two minutes."  


Derek chuckled as she walked away. "I always forget what she's like until she's in front of me."  


"Emily has that effect on people. I think it's a lot like mothers who forget the pain of child birth so they'll keep having them." The whiskey sour went down smooth and Derek quickly pushed another in her hand.  


"That's your last one before your speech so make it last."  


Andy scowled at him but had to agree. She needed her wits about her. Then she could get a little sloshed to do what she had come here to do. Her eyes searched the room but her Miranda senses were not tingling yet.  


"I don't think she's here yet," Derek noted, watching Andy look around the room.  


"She isn't." Just as Andy started to say something else people started to approach Andy. Derek tapped her arm and nodded strongly at her.  


"You'll do great."  


Andy put a smile on her face and greeted a colleague she had known from The Mirror. For a few minutes it was a lot of "thank you so much for your thoughts" and "yes, yes I'm doing much better, thanks."  


After only a few minutes a path was cleared and Nigel stomped forward. He stopped only a foot from her, eyes never stopping as he took in her whole appearance. Andy raised her eyebrows waiting for the tantrum.  


Nigel took a long calming breath before pulling her into a rough tight hug. "You bitch."  


Andy laughed weakly, just barely holding onto her tears. "We have to stop meeting like this."  


"If you stopped traveling to God-knows-where this wouldn't be a problem," he pointed out but he pulled back so she could see the smile on his face. "Damn, Six, it's good to see you."  


"Two," Andy said spreading her arms out. "I'm a two now."  


Nigel rolled his eyes. "You already know my opinions on that." Oh, she did. She had never had food pushed on her so much as she had in the last month. "Look, tonight is going to be really busy so I've put you at my table so we talk a bit."  


Andy balked. "That's the front table!"  


"Yes." His tone brokered no argument.  


"Is Derek sitting with us?"  


Nigel finally looked over at her agent and clasped his hand warmly. "Derek, it's wonderful to see you again."  


"Back at you, Nigel. And please tell me I'm not at the front table too."  


"No, unfortunately I could only wrangle one seat. I put you next to Emily at five." The sparkle in his eye said Nigel knew exactly what he had done.  


"Had fun pulling that off, didn't you, Nigel?"  


He batted his eyes. "A little. Now, I have other people I need to see but I promise to be back in a few minutes." He reached forward and cupped Andy's cheek sincerely. "I'm so glad to see you here and healthy."  


Andy put her hand over his. "It's good be here. Thank you for forcing me back."  


Andy watched him leave until he disappeared behind a group of people. Derek handed her his handkerchief and she subtly wiped it under her eyes. "Thanks," Andy said, handing it back to him.  


He took a good look at her before ordering her another whiskey sour. "Fuck, you deserve it. But I mean it this time. Last one. I know you can hold your liquor better than anyone I know but just get through the speech and then you can have as much as you want. Hell, I'll carry you up to your apartment if you need me to."  


Andy laughed loudly, glad for the release of tension. "Deal." And then she was swept into more conversation and placations.  


It was only a matter of time before she felt that familiar prickling on the back of her neck. Miranda had just entered the room. The commotion near the entrance confirmed her theory but Andy continued her conversation about a newly released fiction book that was making the headlines.  


Andy gave Miranda time to make her rounds and out of the corner of her eye she saw Miranda catch up with Nigel. They talked for a moment before Miranda's eye unerringly found Andy. Andy quickly finished up her conversation and looked over at Miranda.  


Andy gave her a small smile and broke away from her group without a backward glance at Derek. He would be fine. Her attention was focused entirely on the older woman gliding forward in a gorgeous red Versace gown.  


Miranda eyed her up and down and Andy saw the smallest furrow in her brow. She assumed Miranda was noticing what others did not: the covered up bags under her eyes, her overly thin frame. Andy did not let that stop her though and before she knew it she was once again standing in front of La Priestly.  


"You look tired," were the first words out of the ice queen's mouth.  


"You look the same. Still gorgeous."  


Miranda took this as her due with lowering of her eyes for a moment. "I was not sure you were going to be here."  


"Nigel," Andy said simply before stepping forward to brush her cheek against Miranda's. Andy felt Miranda's hand glide down the back of her arm before stepping away. "It's so good to see you again."  


Then someone stepped forward to say hello to Miranda. He got a cold stare until he walked away. "I was...relieved to hear of your safety."  


Andy looked away, not wanting to talk about that now. Not with Miranda during their first meeting in a year. "I'm doing much better. Champagne?" Andy asked as a waiter passed with flutes on a tray. Andy smoothly stole one and handed it to Miranda.  


"Nigel had a hand in planning this year, hopefully this is better than the swill they served last year." Andy watched Miranda sip delicately. "Yes, much."  


Andy just watched her for a moment, enjoying her signature coif and icy blue eyes. The swell of her chest over the bandeau top of her dress drew Andy's eyes every few seconds. The diamond drops at her ears caught every twinkle light in the room.  


"I read the series," Miranda said, breaking Andy out of her reverie.  


"They were difficult to write but it was therapeutic."  


"My girls especially enjoyed them," Miranda said lightly.  


Andy did the math and realized that Caroline and Cassidy were fifteen already. She had a special sort of fondness and hatred for the little girls. Because of them and their pranks Andy had gone up the stairs at Miranda's townhouse and stumbled upon Miranda and her husband at the time having an argument. The resulting Harry Potter debacle and triumph had gone a long way in cementing her feelings towards the twins.  


"How are they doing?" Andy asked. She and Miranda had slowly made their way to the side of the room and away from the masses of people.  


"Good. They've gotten into school plays and musicals. Cassidy has quite a good voice, actually. Caroline, bless her heart, is more suited to acting." Miranda's voice was full of motherly love. "When your articles started being released Caroline recognized you straight away. They've read all of your work avidly ever since."  


Andy decided it was foolish to hold grudges. "That's really very sweet of them. I'm glad to hear they're doing so well."  


"And how are you doing, Andrea?" There was more than just the polite inquiry in her eyes.  


Andy took a deep breath and gave a small smile. "It'll take some time. But I am doing much better. Honest."  


"It's hard to believe that even after all these years you have trouble with such simple instructions."  


Andy let the confusion show on her face. "Instructions?"  


"I do believe I told you to be safe."  


Andy laughed and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Well, you know me."  


"Yes," Miranda said quietly. "I believe I do."  


Andy felt that low voice all the way down to her stomach. She had missed Miranda Priestly and she did not think a lot of people could claim the same. 

 

Miranda watched Andrea gulp a little. "How have you been?" Andrea asked quickly.  


"Well, thank you. "  


"I've seen a lot of you in Page 6 recently." Andrea said with a sassy smile.  


Miranda's signature eye roll was always a thing to behold. "I see you are all caught up."  


"He seems alright. For a politician." Andrea seemed to be incapable of stopping the smirk. Richard Hoxly was a Senator from New York that Miranda had been seeing for the last few months. He did not bore her. Unfortunately that is all she could really say for the man. Still, she kept seeing him.  


"Do try to control yourself, Andrea," Miranda said, her authority clear in her voice. Last year even, that tone would have made the girl cower. Now, Andrea just laughed again. 

Despite her tired eyes and too thin frame the laugh transformed her, showing a bit of the old Andrea.  


Miranda had noticed the change in her right away. The younger woman stood straighter, carried herself with more self-awareness. You could see the self-confidence now and it looked very good on her.  


Miranda felt that same magnetism she always felt for Andrea and with this new poise she had, it made it even more compelling.  


"Are you happy with him?" Andrea asked suddenly.  


Miranda considered it for a moment. "I'm not unhappy."  


This answer seemed to settle something for Andrea who accepted it with a slightly triumphant smile. When she did not move to explain her reaction Miranda decided to let it go.  


"Nigel said you will be speaking tonight."  


Andrea chuckled nervously. "Yes, well, he kind of conned me into it."  


"You have not done any interviews since you returned and yet you agreed to speak tonight," Miranda said speculatively.  


"Well, Nigel asked."  


"I understand that you and Nigel have become very close," Miranda observed. She could not really blame the girl or Nigel. Nigel was loyal to a fault and Andrea was sweet and kind. They were the kind of people who gravitated towards each other.  


And what was Miranda? The kind of person who drove the sweet kind people to run away. And throw a cell phone into a fountain.  


"He's my best friend," Andrea said simply with a fond smile in Nigel's direction. When she turned back she saw that Miranda was almost finished with her champagne and smoothly took it from her hand, switching it out for a new one from a passing waiter.  


Miranda leaned forward to take the proffered glass, her fingers brushing Andrea's. Her breath caught when Andrea very deliberately and slowly ran her fingers down and over Miranda's hand, trailing down her fingers, before pulling away.  


Miranda lifted her eyes to the girl's after a moment and saw Andrea looking straight at her, watching for her reaction. Her thoughts could not grasp onto any one thing to think it through so she delicately cleared her throat and looked over the crowd.  


Miranda had had women hit on her before of course. Many people would be surprised to know that a good forty percent of the models she worked with regularly were gay. But she had never had any sort of reaction or even any real curiosity before. Now, her heart was racing and she felt hot, despite the cool evening and her strapless dress.  


"It looks like I'll be sitting at your table," Andrea said after a pregnant pause.  


Miranda met Andrea's gaze again and saw with irritation that the younger woman had a smirk on her face. "How lovely," Miranda said curtly. "I should go make the rounds."  


Without waiting for a response Miranda hurried away, then caught herself hurrying and made an effort to slow down. Damn that girl. She had put her on the defensive. Miranda was never ever on the defense, offense was where she lived. The last time she had been on the defense was...Paris. Three years ago.  


She had to fight to keep the disgust off her face. Disgust for herself. Again, she let that little slip of a girl get to her. As she started a conversation with an acquaintance from The New Yorker Miranda steeled herself and made up her mind. She would simply give Andrea the death stare until these antics stopped. That is what Miranda wanted. Why did that thought make her stomach flop unpleasantly?  


She tracked Andrea out of the corner of her eye as a man in his mid-forties walked up to the girl. They had a conversation and Miranda heard Andrea's tinkling laughter all the way across the room. Even from here Miranda could hear the giddy quality of the laugh, the excitement. The scowl slipped back onto her face and the man she was talking to faltered for a moment. Miranda smiled a little to show him that it was not meant for him and he continued.  


For the next twenty minutes before dinner Miranda tracked Andrea around the room. She was almost always surrounded by people who wanted to talk to the girl about her articles and her time in Europe.  


The brightness that had overtaken the girl during her talk with Miranda started to fade the closer it got to dinner and her impending speech. Miranda could see it as clearly as a lamp being turned off. The people around her wanting to talk about it were not helping, Miranda mused. She found herself unexpectedly turning to go rescue her when she saw Nigel jostle through the foray and hold an arm out for Andrea.  


She watched as Andrea turned to Emily and said something with a laugh. Emily rolled her eyes then went over to the man Andrea had been talking to earlier. He looked terrified and amused, which was a common reaction to Emily.  


Nigel escorted Andrea to the front table and sat her down before coming for Miranda. She raised a brow at him. "Second?"  


Nigel rolled his eyes. "I was saving her."  


"And what of me? You left me talking to Georgette for the last fifteen minutes." Miranda sniffed haughtily.  


"Well, I've got you now." He held her chair out for her and then sat between Miranda and Andrea. The other seats were filling rapidly and the closer it got to the speeches the quieter Andrea became. Miranda furtively watched as she played with her name plate on the table.  


By the time Nigel approached the stage she looked positively sick. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for coming tonight. We have so many amazing artists and writers in this room and I could not be more excited to share the evening with you."  


Miranda, never one to show emotion, was overcome with pride for Nigel. He had been a shy young man when she first met him and now here he was, the keynote speaker for the New York Publishers Dinner.  


She glanced back at Andrea and saw her staring at the ground intently. Miranda waited for her to look up but she did not, appearing to mutter things silently to herself.  


Nigel took the time to mention a few newcomers into the business, much like Andrea had been introduced last year. "I'd also like to give special thanks to Miranda Priestly." There was a polite applause from the room. "She taught me everything I know. None of this would have been possible without her vision and her unwavering faith in me."  


Miranda smiled fondly up at him. More like his unwavering faith in her. She knew her actions in Paris had hit Nigel hard. Yet, he stood by her. Even when others did not. Her gaze found Andrea once more. She still had not looked up.  


"And now it gives me great pleasure to introduce one of my very best friends and former colleagues, Andy Sachs. We've known each other for four years and throughout those years I have been privy to her growth both personally and professionally. Her raw writing talent and unique ability to bond with her story has made her an amazing journalist.  


"When news of the hostage situation in Greece hit here I, along with many others were sickened to hear that Andy had been taken. Thankfully she returned here safely and used her experience to write an article series for The New York Times. She is here as a personal favor to me and I want to thank her and say I love you and I am so relieved you are safe and here tonight. Everyone, Andy Sachs."  


The applause was loud and enthusiastic. Miranda watched Andrea take a deep breath and stand. As she walked by Miranda reached out and took her hand for just a moment. Andrea's panicked eyes met hers and she seemed to find some comfort there. Andrea's hand was freezing as it squeezed hers before letting go. She climbed the stage and embraced Nigel before stepping up to the podium.  


"Thank you, Nigel. What he failed to mention is that he conned me into coming here tonight," Andrea laughed and everyone in the audience chuckled too. "It really is an honor to be here tonight. I'm very proud of the work I do and it's beyond humbling to see that other people find it worth consideration."  


She paused and took a breath. "Last month I was in Greece at a political function for the awareness of terrorist activity growing in Europe. When the group of men came into building we didn't know what to think. Suddenly there was shouting and guns going off. By the time everything calmed down and the doors had been blocked off there were fifteen people and myself left in the room.  


"The standoff went on for twelve hours, twenty-three minutes, and fourteen seconds. During that time the group of men shot and killed six of the other people in the room, including a good friend of mine, Alec. A pregnant woman named Maria was almost killed with a knife.  


It was...horrific." Andrea paused and took a deep breath, loosing herself for a moment. Miranda caught her gaze and nodded firmly at her.  


"I was injured during the struggle but was easily treated at the hospital afterwards." Miranda had not known she was injured. She frowned and looked over at Nigel, who looked just as confused.  


"The series of articles I wrote afterwards on the people who were in that room with me and their experience and how they came to be at the function were incredible to write. I'm happy to say that I remain in contact with many of them.  


"The New York Times has been phenomenal in handling me and I couldn't have chosen a better publication to work with. Again, thank you Nigel for asking me to be here today. I love my job and the people I work with and meet on a daily basis."  


She stepped back from the podium and was met with fervent applause. Miranda herself was clapping loudly. She had heard about the hostage situation in Greece and had been sitting next to Nigel in front of a television during the live updates but hearing from Andrea herself made it real.  


The girl had actually gone through this. And Miranda could not help but notice that Andrea had steered clear of all important details. She did not get into what kind of struggle resulted in her injury, or even what her injury was. News reports said that one of the terrorist had already been killed before the Grecian police had stormed the building. Yet, Andrea said nothing of that.  


Nigel stepped onto the stage again and hugged Andrea before escorting her back to the table. She settled into her chair with a whoosh of air. Others at the table congratulated her and commended her for her work. Just as dinner was being brought out a waiter came to the table with a glass of dark liquid and handed it to Andrea.  


She took it with a laugh and turned around to raise it to the man sitting next to Emily. She took a generous sip and braced herself before looking across Nigel at Miranda. They held each other's gaze for a long time before Nigel started talking to the gentleman on the other side of Andrea and interrupted the moment.  


Dinner passed in a haze, Miranda's mind totally on Andrea and her ordeal. She had a million questions and no answers, from her reactions to Andrea to her time in Greece to the last month she had been home in Ohio.  


Finally, everyone started to leave the tables and filter back over to the bar. Again the tables disappeared. Francine, now her first assistant, stood over near the door. She must had heard about last year though and instead of coming forward to tell her Roy was waiting she stayed in the corner.  


Miranda glided over to Andrea and put a light hand on the woman's arm. "How are you doing?" she asked in a low voice, trying to keep the conversation private in the group of people.  


Andrea nodded. "I could use some fresh air. I'll be back in a couple minutes."  


"I will join you," Miranda said firmly. Inside she was reprimanding herself. Did she not just come to the conclusion she would stay away from the girl?  


Andrea opened her mouth to object but then something clicked in her eyes and she held her arm out. It was not usually done, a woman escorting a woman but Miranda did not think too much on it before placing her hand in the crook of Andrea's elbow. There were people gathered outside the room in the hallway, some clustered around the bathrooms and others just loitering and chatting. Andrea obviously knew where she was going and moved down another hall. The groups of people dwindled until they made it to two doors opening onto a terrace.  


There was only a small group of men outside, the cool weather keeping the women indoors. Andrea led them over to a stone railing and braced herself against it, taking a deep calming breath.  


"You did well," Miranda said, more than aware that neither of them had tried to separate.  


"Thank you. It was harder than I thought it was going to be." Andrea turned back to her. "At least it's over now. I don't have to worry about it anymore."  


"I had no idea you were hurt. It was not in any of the news reports," Miranda pointed out.  


Andrea shook her head, looking over the city. "It wouldn't have been. We were all taken to the hospital. All of us had scrapes and bruises, mine were just a little worse."  


Miranda gave her a moment to continue but she did not. "And you won't tell me about them?"  


Andrea smiled sadly. "Do you really want to know?"  


Yes. Miranda wanted to know everything, she was shocked to realize. Everything about this unique girl. "Only if you wish to tell me."  


Andrea moved her other hand to cover Miranda's still on her arm. "All that matters is I helped someone getting the scrapes."  


Miranda seriously doubted that was all there was to it. But no matter how closely she studied the journalist she could not determine where the injuries were. Whatever they had been they were healed now. If only the mental injuries could be healed so easily.  


"I'll let it be. For now," Miranda said with a stern look.  


Andrea laughed. "Thank you." She kept her hand on top of Miranda's. "How about Nigel? Pretty impressive."  


"I'm really very...proud of him. He's come a long way. As have you."  


"And somehow we both have one person to thank for that." Andrea took a small step forward so much of their bodies were touching. "You."  


Miranda rolled her eyes but her heart was not in it. Her body was a low hum, starting in her belly and spreading outward. "You both have proved that you can excel on your own."  


"There was another reason I came here tonight," Andrea said quietly.  


Miranda cleared her throat and tried to look away. "Really? It was not Nigel's blackmailing skills?"  


Andrea shook her head slowly. "I came to see you again, Miranda."  


Narrowing her eyes, Miranda looked back at her. "What are you doing, Andrea?"  


"I love the way you say my name. Have I ever told you that?"  


Miranda was surprised to realize Andrea had slunk forward more. Her hand was now running down Miranda's bare arm. "I don't believe you have."  
"I thought of you."  


"Really?" Miranda asked again. She felt a little like she was the prey and Andrea was stalking her. She was not sure when she had decided not to walk away from this but she could not have moved if the building suddenly caught fire.  


"Over the past year I've thought about you a lot. But last month, I was sitting in that room watching a man point a gun at my head. It was amazing actually. You were so clear in my mind. And I made a decision that very moment. That I would at least try. Because you lingered. I thought I imagined it at first, but I was right. You lingered."  


Miranda did not have to ask her to clarify, she knew Andrea was talking about last year when Miranda had paused over their goodbye, her lips pressed against the other girl's cheek.  


"Andrea..."  


"I knew I had to at least try," Andrea whispered as she moved closer.  


Miranda had the fleeting question of when the group of men had gone inside before Andrea's lips was gently brushing over hers. Miranda sighed at the contact and Andrea's hand gripped tighter on her upper arm.  


The next brush was a little more firm and Miranda allowed herself to be pulled closer still, Andrea's hand running up her neck. The feel of her hand cupped around the back of her neck sent shivers down her back.  


Without another thought she moved her hands around Andrea's sides and held on, falling into the kiss. Andrea moaned quietly and opened her mouth, running her tongue along Miranda's bottom lip. Miranda's mouth opened in response and she groaned as their tongues met in a graceful dance.  


Andrea pulled back for a moment and rested her forehead against Miranda's, breathing hard. Her eyes searched Miranda's, looking for a rejection. When she found none and Miranda's hand smoothed over her back Andrea jerked her forward and slanted her mouth against hers once more.

 

All Andy could hear was a rushing in her ears broken up by the small pants and moans coming from Miranda's throat. Her hand clenched in the older woman's silver hair and she marveled at finally being able to touch it.  


And God, Miranda was responsive, better than even her wildest fantasies. Andy let her mouth part from Miranda's only to run slowly down the woman's neck. Miranda's hand quickly clasped the back of her head, holding Andy to her. As if she was going anywhere.  


She gave light kisses and nips on the delicate soft flesh of Miranda's throat, learning the sensitive spots. When Miranda cried out softly at a spot under her ear Andy swept her tongue over it and was rewarded with the woman swaying forward. Andy was more than happy to take her weight, her hands running all over her warm body.  


She maneuvered them around until she had Miranda up against the rail. Her mouth continued down until she was trailing her lips over Miranda's flushed chest that heaved and twitched with every touch.  


When Miranda's hips moved forward uncontrollably Andy moaned loudly and ran her hand up Miranda's stomach and over a breast. Andy looked up as Miranda's head fell back with a pant. The round hot weight in her hand was like nothing she had ever felt.  


Andy had been with women her first two years at college and it had been nothing like this. Even sex with Nate whom she had loved had been nothing like this.  


Andy felt Miranda's puckered nipple through her dress and ran her thumb over it again and again. "Andrea," Miranda whispered with need.  


Andy moved her other hand until it was cupped around Miranda's ass and pulled her closer until their legs were practically wrapped around each other. Miranda was no longer touching her, instead braced against the stone behind her.  


Andy moved her mouth up once more to claim Miranda's and they both groaned, all finesse gone as their tongues twined together. Andy felt a hand in her hair again as Miranda hung on. Their hips pushed towards each other seeking contact and release.  


"I've dreamt about this," Andy whispered in Miranda's ear. Miranda shivered and held on tighter. "I want to touch you, Miranda. All of you." Her hand skimmed down Miranda's belly and over the front of her dress.  


Miranda's hips thrust forward, putting herself in Andy's hand. As Andy pushed forward to touch Miranda for the first time Andy heard a muffled laugh and pulled back just as the door opened and large group of people came onto the terrace.  


Andy put herself between Miranda and the group and let the woman get a hold of herself as Andy's pulse beat out of control. Miranda swiped a hand over her hair, pushing it back out of her eyes. Andy smoothed her dress down and looked her other. Nothing out of place. Miranda looked her over and reached forward to rub at the side of Andy's mouth.  


Her mouth opened helplessly and Miranda paused. Andy reached for her hand and slowly licked the tip of Miranda's finger before drawing it into her mouth to suck on it. Miranda reached forward blindly again before stopping herself, remembering the other people. Because of the way Andy had position herself the other group probably did not even know who they were, let alone what they were doing.  


Andy finally stepped back to give her some space while they both took a breath and calmed down. As one they turned and walked back into the building in silence and not touching. Andy looked over and saw something akin to panic on the other woman's face.  


"Miranda-" She held a hand up to cut Andy off.  


"Don't. Just don't." Instead of heading back into the room Miranda made her way towards the door. Andy hurried to catch up to her.  


"Please, don't leave."  


"I have to."  


"No," Andy reached for her hand to stay her. "You don't. You can stay and talk with me."  


"I really can't do that."  


"Please, Miranda."  


Miranda just shook her head and broke away from Andy's hand. The euphoric high she felt only minutes ago was completely gone, leaving her cold. She watched as Miranda collected her wrap. "There's more I want to say. This is important Miranda. We are important."  


"Andrea, there isn't anything else I can think to say at the moment. I need to get back. The girls are waiting for me."  


"You're running away. I never thought I would see Miranda Priestly running away."  


Miranda looked over her shoulder as she left. "Now you know how it feels."  


Andy felt like she had been kicked in the gut. Holding in tears she watched as the new assistant came hurrying forward and opened the door of the waiting car for Miranda. Miranda looked up the steps once more and saw Andy watching. The look she gave Andy was unreadable and fleeting before she turned and slid into the car.  


Her knees weak, Andy watched as Miranda once again drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a series of short scenes that happen throughout the next year Andy and Miranda are apart. I needed them in the proper head space for their next meeting. After this chapter things really start happening! :)

One month later

Andy stared at her phone for a long time. She had been building up the courage for a week now. She was in such desperate need of advice she had even confided in Nigel. The man had known something happened at the Dinner but Andy had flat out refused to say anything and she guess Miranda had done the same because he kept asking.  


Finally last week she had given him the barest of details. He had sat and looked at her with his mouth open for a solid three minutes before Andy gave him a small slap.  


"Jesus, Six! I knew you had a crush on her when you worked at Runway but-" he cut off seemingly not knowing where to continue.  


"Yes, you were always so good about that," Andy said sarcastically. Whenever Miranda came in looking particularly pretty Nigel would elbow Andy and gesture to Miranda with raised eyebrows.  


"Well, it was amusing!" he yelled. Andy thought he looked like he was short-circuiting. "My God! And she actually," he broke off, looking a little sick. "She actually kissed you back?"  


Andy looked away and sighed. "Oh, yeah."  


"Oh my God. I don't even know what to say." He paused and frowned. "She's been in the worst mood lately."  


"Well we're in the same boat there," Andy said grumpily. "I've barely been working."  


"That's right. I thought you were heading over to the middle east again. Although you know how I feel about that. And it's been great having you in town for longer than a week." Nigel leaned back in his chair. They were sitting in his office at Men's Runway, just four floors away from where Miranda was probably sitting right now.  


"I was supposed to leave three weeks ago. I put it off..." Andy waved her hand. "I thought maybe if I gave her a little time to adjust or...I don't know."  


"Have you tried to contact her?" he asked.  


Andy shook her head. "No. I was waiting for her to come to me."  


Nigel looked incredulous. "Miranda Priestly come to you?"  


She laughed bitterly. "I guess I should have known better." She steeled herself and then asked, "She's still seeing the Senator, isn't she?"  


Nigel looked away and that was all the answer she needed.  


They were quiet for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts. "I think you should call her."  


Andy snorted. "I think that's a horrible idea."  


"It's the best way. You have to do something, I agree. But showing up in person puts her on the defensive. And an e-mail is too impersonal. Calling is perfect."  


Andy thought about it. She had to leave soon. She had contacts and colleagues waiting for her, but she did not feel like she could leave without doing something. She finally nodded. "I'll think about it."  


Nigel clapped his hands. "Great! Now, tell me everything. What was she like?"  


Andy laughed and shook her head. "Oh, no. I am not doing that with you."  


Now, a week later she had finally built up the nerve. She took a few cleansing breaths and punched in the number she still knew by heart three years later. It rang once before a male voice answered. "Miranda Priestley's office."  


A man? Now that was a deviation from the routine. "This is Andy Sachs for Miranda."  


"Just a moment."  


He put her on hold. Andy's stomach was a bundle of nerves and she paced back forth in front of her window. The silence went on and on. After a while Andy realized she had been on hold for almost three minutes.  


At last the man came back on. "I'm sorry, Ms Sachs but Miranda is unavailable."  


She felt a burst of anger, overtaking her nerves. "She is not! You tell her I am not getting off this phone."  


The man coughed delicately. "I'm sorry but I can't do that."  


"Wow, that sounds familiar," Andy sarcastically. "You know what? Fine. Give her my best will you?" She punched the end button on her phone with so much venom it tumbled from her hands.  


She stomped into her bedroom and started shoving the last of her things into her suitcase. She could not believe she had been so stupid! She should have known better. Miranda was called the Dragon Lady for a reason. If she wanted to just pretend that Andy did not exist, that the kiss had never happened that was fine.  


Andy had been there, she had felt the connection. She knew you could not feel that spark, that heat, that emotion, with it being one-sided. After everything Andy had been through she knew that she would always seek happiness. And she now knew that choosing Miranda would just leave her heartbroken. Or more heartbroken than she felt right now.  


Andy finally calmed down a bit and stood upright, rubbing her hand over her chest. In the part of her worn soft denim button up she felt her raised scar. It healed more every week and it was much fainter now. It started just over her clavicle and went half way to her breast, about six inches long.  


The feel of it under her fingers calmed her even more. She had a purpose, one she intended to see through. She checked her watch. Her plane left in four hours. She had some more things she needed to pack and a few calls to make, one to Nigel and her parents. She would leave her parents for when she was waiting to board.  


She looked over to a framed picture on the wall of her bedroom. It was the cover of Runway from the month she had started working there three years ago. Maybe, it was time to let go.

 

Four months later

Miranda softly closed the door behind her as she entered the bathroom. Her breathing sounded harsh in her ears and she could feel every pump of her heart.  


She braced her hands on the edge of the sink before lifting her head to her reflection. There was panic in her eyes and bags under them making her look old and tired. I am old, she thought bitterly. She had turned fifty-three a few months ago. She was still beautiful, she knew, but age had firmly set in.  


She looked down at her left hand and saw the ostentatious, over the top engagement ring, shining too bright on her finger, seeming to mock her. Richard was out in the living room waiting for her. He thought she was in here to "collect herself" from how happy she was.  


She snorted in a very unlady-like fashion. She felt trapped. Trapped in this small bathroom, trapped with Richard, trapped in her whole life. When had that happened? She loved her life, loved being the queen of fashion. Yet, at some point it had turned into a chore. Miranda thought she knew what point, too.  


Miranda leaned against the counter and spun the pretentious ring about her finger. It had been five months since her whole life had turned upside down. Not outwardly, of course. She had an image to maintain and a magazine to run. Emotionally she was a mess.  


Her mind went to Andrea numerous times a day. Her dreams were so thoroughly steeped in the girl she was alternately hesitant and excited to go to sleep. When she had called four months ago Miranda had actually considered answering. Which was absolutely out of the question.  


Anthony had told her afterwards how Andrea had yelled and then hung up, though he had no idea of the nature of the call. Her stomach clenched and she grimaced at the guilt and disappointment. She knew from Nigel that Andrea had left that same day for the middle east.  


Andrea must have told Nigel something about what happened at the Dinner because he was curt and formal when speaking of the girl. He steered away from it at all times now, even when Miranda would most like to hear about her.  


Miranda wondered where Andrea was now. Her last article had been about Turkey, but that was weeks ago. She slammed her palm on the counter in frustration. Damn that girl.  


Her thoughts turned to that night on the balcony and the familiar flush crept over her body. She had never in her fifty-three years of life, reacted to anyone like she had to Andrea. The girl instinctively knew everything Miranda liked and craved. And apparently what she had craved most was the dark haired journalist who abandoned her in Paris.  


Well you had your revenge, didn't you, Miranda? she asked herself.  


The best excuse she could find for her parting shot to Andrea as she left was that she felt like she was backed up against a wall and she had let her fear and confusion rule her actions. She did not much care for that excuse either as it showed weakness, something Miranda never allowed.  


And the hurt that flashed across the girl's face did not make her feel any better. It made Miranda feel small and petty.  


Miranda jumped when there was a knock on the door. "Honey? Are you okay?"  


She braced herself, pinched her cheeks to put some color in her face and opened the door. He was a big man, tall and broad. His salt and pepper hair added to his debonair good-looks. And he really was very sweet.  


She put a fake smile on her face. "Just admiring the ring. Are you ready for dinner?"  


Richard led the way down the hall and held out her coat for her to slip in. "Let's get going. I want to be here with you when you tell the girls."  


Miranda could feel the blood drain from her face from the thought but she used every ounce of effort to keep her smile. "That would be great."  


A great man wanted to marry her, her girls were happy and healthy, the magazine was running smoothly, in higher circulation than the last two years, and all she wanted to do was cry. Sob, and rage and throw things.  


She closed the front door behind her with more force than necessary. Damn that girl!

 

Andy was using a rare full day of being near wireless internet to catch up on her e-mails and sending Derek her two new articles. Her laptop was beat to hell but she loved the thing and refused to update until absolutely necessary.  


There were numerous e-mails from Derek asking where she was. It had been almost two weeks since she had last been around wi-fi and he was starting to get anxious. She sent him a quick e-mail to let him know she was fine, at a hotel in the far north of Turkey.  


She read through a couple e-mails from Nigel before coming to the latest one. 

Six,  
I don't really know how to say this so I'm just going to  
get it over with. Miranda's engaged. It happened two  
nights ago. She was pale and drawn when she told me,  
if it's any consolation. I didn't want to tell you over an e-  
mail but I didn't know when you would be back in town  
and I would rather you heard it from me instead of page  
6, which is having an apoplexy about the whole thing  
of course. Look, if my opinion is worth anything, you  
are too good for her. You deserve better, Six. Now,  
please just concentrate on getting back here safely and  
soon. Miss you.

Nigel

Andy did not realize she was holding her breath until she started to choke. That in turn made her eyes water, which led to sobbing. Uncontrollably. Like a child. God, she was so stupid. She did not realize that she had been holding out hope until this moment.  


Through her tears she searched Page 6 and sure enough there she was. It was dated seven days ago. Miranda was walking next to the Senator in the cold New York winter. Another shot showed Hoxly with his arm around Miranda at a benefit, a huge diamond ring on her finger.  


Andy wanted to rip his hand off of Miranda. She imagined Miranda responding to him as she had Andy as she ran her hand down the woman's stomach and felt sick. Did she actually care for the man? Love him even?  


She took her cup of tea sitting next to her on the table and threw it against the wall in fit of ire. She watched the tea darken the wall as it dripped down and felt utterly foolish. With a sigh she grabbed a towel from the bathroom and cleaned up the mess, throwing the broken cup into the garbage.  


She sat back down and stared at the image of Miranda in full La Priestly mode, in front of flashing bulbs in gorgeous couture. Other people might think she looked happy but Andy knew Miranda better than anyone. Her smile said happy but her eyes said miserable.  


Andy snorted. So, she had chosen the easy route. She had no idea when she had become more formidable than Miranda Priestly, but looking at that picture Andy knew that Nigel was right. She was too good for the queen of fashion.  


She went to her suitcase and pulled out the two jackets she found at a market in Syria two weeks ago. They were asymmetrical and bunched on the upper arms. She had picked up two of them, one in tan and the other in hunter green, with Caroline and Cassidy in mind. She had held off, not wanting to get Miranda's back up, but now she did not have anything to lose.  


The high collars were very fashionable right now and being the children of Miranda Priestly they were willing to take a risk in the name of fashion. Andy knew they would love them. She went down to the concierge desk and had them ordered to the townhouse. She wrote a small note to them and left it with the man.  


She went back to her room, calmly closed the internet tabs with Miranda on them and continued with her e-mails. When she wrote back to Nigel she did not mention La Priestly. 

 

Miranda walked into the townhouse late. She heard pounding feet and smiled tiredly as her twins came down the steps. "Hi, Mom!" Cassidy yelled, hoping down the last three steps.  


"Hello, girls. How was school?"  


"Fine. Paul and Alexander got into a fight. It was awesome."  


"How...educational. Did you finish your homework?"  


"Duh," Caroline said.  


"Look! Look at our jackets!" Cassidy said, coming closer and twirling.  


Miranda squinted at them. They were fabulous actually. The lines were soft and the huge lapels and high collars were very in right now. The bunched up sleeves were interesting, as was the different lengths in the tails. She was surprised to realize she did not recognize the designer.  


"I rather like those. Who is it?" she asked as she turned to hang up her own Michael Kors jacket in the closet.  


"Andy sent them to us!"  


The coat dropped from her hands and she whipped around. "Andy who?"  


"You know! Andy Sachs, your old assistant? She sent them for our birthday! It was post marked almost two weeks ago so she probably meant for them to get here sooner. She said she got them in Syria!" Caroline ran her hand down the front of the jacket.  


Miranda gapped at them until Cassidy finally caught on that something was not right. "Mom? What's wrong?"  


"Nothing," Miranda answered quickly. "They were addressed to you?"  


"Yeah, there was a note," Cassidy said, fishing the note out of her pants pocket. She handed it to Miranda.

Girls,  
I saw these at a market in Syria and immediately thought of you. Who better to bring these fabulous jackets to the US? Happy Birthday! I can't believe you're already sixteen. Enjoy girls, and have a wonderful year.  
Your old friend, Andy

After her name there was winky face, like an inside joke. The letter was in her hand writing too, Miranda recognized it still. She read it over and over again until she realized the girl's chatter had died down. She looked up to find them staring at her.  


"What's wrong, Mom?" Cassidy asked again. "I thought you said you and Andy were on good terms. You told us that you saw her at that dinner you go to every year."  


"Bobbsies, nothing is wrong. I was just surprised. I thought she was still overseas."  


"She is. Hold on." Caroline bolted upstairs while Cassidy continued watching her with narrowed eyes. Cassidy had always been too curious for her own good. Miranda gave her a pointed look until Cassidy glanced away.  


"Here!" Caroline hopped down the steps, making enough racket to shake the house.  


Miranda rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Caroline, how many times do I have to tell you to walk down the stairs, not crash?"  


She made a noise of irritation but handed Miranda the large brown parcel wrapping. There in the corner was the post mark from Turkey from thirteen days ago.  


Miranda did not know what to think. She sent something to the girls? "Why did she write a winky face? I thought you had only met her on a few occasions."  


The girls shared a look that Miranda recognized well. It was the you-tell-her look. Finally Cassidy spoke up. "Well, you know that time Andy came up the stairs when she dropped off the book?"  


How could Miranda possibly forget? She had been in the middle of a fight with Stephen, begging him to understand about something, she could not remember now, when they both caught movement on the steps. There, looking horrified and pale was Andrea.  


She had given the girl the impossible task of the Harry Potter manuscript, just an excuse to humiliate the girl before Miranda had the pleasure of firing her. Instead Andrea had actually surprised Miranda and pulled through. After that Andrea had really come together. Never before or after had Miranda had such a smart, competent assistant.  


"Yes, I think I do," Miranda said slowly, wondering where this was going.  


"Well..." Cassidy trailed off and looked at Caroline again. Caroline nodded. "We might have had something to do with that," she finished quickly.  


Miranda's brow went up. "Something?"  


Caroline coughed. "We waited for her and then told her she could drop the book off upstairs, that Emily did it all the time."  


Miranda was surprised. At the time she had just assumed Emily had given Andrea poor instructions. Now, she found out her girls were responsible. She supposed she should be more angry than she was.  


The one thing that stood out to Miranda was that Andrea had never tried to blame the girls, even though it was entirely their fault. She had kept her mouth shut and took her punishment. Miranda sighed loudly, which made the twins cringe.  


"It's late. I think it's time for bed."  


They looked shocked. They were not getting in trouble?  


"It was long time ago. I trust you know better now."  


They both nodded vehemently. "We do."  


"Good. Now, bed. I love you," she told them, kissing them both on the head before shooing them upstairs.  


"Night, Mom. Love you too!" they hollered as they headed upstairs.  


Miranda stood and waited for both of their doors to shut before looking down at the note and packaging she still had in her hands. She went to her laptop in the den and looked up the hotel in Turkey that was on the wrapping.  


It looked to be an alright hotel, nothing fancy. It was in northern Turkey, well away from the terrorist activity in the country directly south. Miranda knew that Andy's objective was to get as close to the action as possible. In her recent articles she had found sympathizers in major government positions, exposing them and getting them arrested for numerous things, primarily treason.  


The girl was good, and making a difference. Miranda went to the kitchen and poured herself a generous glass of red wine. She kept the note in her hand, rereading it dozens of times. Her hand writing was neat and military, none of the cute twirling lettering that most of her assistants had.  


She had meant to get some work done, but instead she left her laptop downstairs and turned off the lights as she headed up to her room. She got ready for bed and climbed in, sipping her wine and reading the note, her mind never turning off.

 

Five months later

Nigel was reading the article when his door slammed open. He jerked, spilling his coffee. "Shit," he muttered, trying to mop it up with napkins. "Where's the fire?" he bitched. 

He looked up and saw Miranda standing in her door, looking pale.  


She came forward and, much like he had almost two years ago, put the paper down in front of him, the same one he had been reading with the headline "Bomb kills four, injures dozens," and underneath in a sub headline "American journalist caught in blast." She did not say anything.  


Nigel raised a brow and realized this was his chance. He had firmly steered away from all conversation with Miranda about Andy since he found out what happened. Miranda did not deserve to get information about the girl.  


"Yes," he said, gesturing to his own paper. "I'm reading it now."  


She looked like she was chewing on something sour. After a few moments she finally asked, "Have you spoken to her?"  


He debated lying to her or just refusing to talk about it. Instead he answered. "She called last night. She's fine. Just a concussion from the blast, a minor one."  


Miranda could not control a shiver. This grew more and more interesting with every moment. When Andy had told him what happened he considered that Miranda might actually have feelings for the girl. But after hearing that she refused to take Andy's call he had decided that Miranda was doing what she usually did: using people.  


Andy, who had stood up for him against the Dragon Lady, had quit the job that a thousand girls would kill for, had been hurt. And it just so happened that it was by the woman he owed everything to. His loyalties were tested for sure. So, he kept his mouth shut, not wanting his opinion on the matter to come floating out of his mouth like inappropriate things usually did.  


Now, he was looking at a woman who was clearly terrified. And for little Andy Sachs. Maybe this was not as cut and dry as he had thought.  


"She's fine," he said again.  


Miranda all but collapsed into his chair across from him. Looking more vulnerable than he had ever seen her, she rubbed her hands over her face with relief and emotion.  


"Why is she doing this?" Miranda snapped. "Why is she constantly putting herself in danger?"  


"I've asked her that numerous times myself. She says it's her purpose."  


Miranda made an annoyed sound and waved her hand. "Foolish."  


"Probably. But she loves it." He paused. "Are we finally going to talk about this?"  


"No," she answered immediately. She was already pushing herself out of the chair and ready to bolt for the door.  


"You don't deserve her," he said quietly.  


She paused, her back still to him so he could not see her face as she answered, "I know." She left in a cloud of Chanel perfume and bitterness.  


Nigel sighed and looked over the mess on his desk. He debated telling Andy about this little encounter but decided against it. Andy was doing really well, seemingly moving on from Miranda. Despite having just been in an explosion she was happy where she was, doing what she loved. She had even warned him last night that she probably would not make it back in time for the Dinner in two months.  


And now Miranda was getting ready to marry a man she very obviously did not love. Nigel groaned. He always had to fix everything.

 

One month later

Andy stepped off the plane in Belgium with relief. It had been hell getting here. She made her way through baggage claim with ease however and just as she stepped outside into the warm air she was barreled into.  


She yelped and righted herself as she realized that Maria now clung to her side. "Andy! I'm so happy you're here!" Maria's voice was heavily accented with French.  


Andy clung back with happiness. "Maria, it's so great to see you." She pulled back and held the small woman at arm's length. "You look fantastic!"  


"Finally lost that baby weight," she said, patting her perfectly flat belly. "You have all your luggage?"  


Andy nodded. "Just the bag," she indicated the big duffle she had strapped sideways over her shoulder. She had traded her suitcase in for the bag a while ago. Not everywhere she had been the last few months was conducive to wheeled luggage.  


"Goodness, you have been roughing it, haven't you? Well, I hope you're ready to relax! The villa is all set up. Pierre and I are so excited you finally agreed to come stay with us!"  


Andy followed Maria to a small yellow car and flung her bag into the back seat. "Derek finally convinced me I needed a vacation. I have a lot of things to think about. Thank you so much for the invitation."  


Maria waved her away as she pulled into traffic. "Please. I intend to put you to use as babysitter. Andrew is exhausting."  


Andy chuckled. "I still can't believe you named him that."  


"What else would we have possibly named our child if not after the woman who saved his life?" Maria asked imperiously.  


Andy just shook her head. "Let it go, Maria."  


"I will never do that and you know it. But we can stop talking about it if you want."  


"I want. Tell me about Andrew."  


Maria sighed with happiness as only a mother can. "Perfect. Almost ten months already!"  


"I bet he's getting big."  


"He's growing so fast. And he laughs all the time. The sound is magical."  


Andy smiled as she watched the city fall away and the countryside came into view. The hills were beautiful and the sun was high and warm. She let her hand hang out the window, moving through the air. She almost forgot what air with some moisture in it felt like.  


"You look happy, Andy," Maria said with a smile.  


"I am."  


They drove in silence for another twenty minutes before Maria slowed and turned into a small gravel drive. It was a long road and they crested a hill after a few minutes. The sprawling estate spread out in front of them. Andy lost her breath.  


"Wow."  


"It's beautiful, isn't it? It's been in Pierre's family for generations."  


The stone house was huge, at least fifteen rooms. There was a worn barn by the driveway that they parked beside. She got out and stretched in the warm breeze. Andy had definitely made the right choice in coming here.  


A door opened on the side of the house and Pierre stepped out, a bundle in his arms. Pierre was a diplomat in France, had been at the function in Greece with his wife as a very large supporter and donor. Maria and him had been separated in the first attack and he had not been in the group of hostages.  


Pierre handed the bundle to Maria before wrapping Andy up in a fierce hug. "Andy Sachs." He also credited Andy with saving the life of his wife and their unborn child.  


"Pierre, it's so good to see you. Your house is amazing."  


"Thank you. I'm so happy you could be here with us this summer. Come, meet Andrew."  


Andy stepped forward and looked down at the small bundle in Maria's arms. It was arguably the cutest baby Andy had ever seen. With Pierre's dark coloring and Maria's blue eye he was bound to be a heartbreaker when he grew up.  


Andy took him silently and stared down at him, smiling. She giggled as the baby clamped onto her finger. She looked up at Maria and Pierre with tears in her eyes. "You're right, he's absolutely perfect."  


"Come, look at the house. We will show you to your room and you can rest for a bit before dinner."  


Andy held Andrew as she was led throughout the amazing house. They finally took her into a grand room with a huge four poster bed. The carpet was sinfully plush under her sandals. There was a large balcony that looked out over the sprawling hills.  


She turned in a circle, her mouth wide. "This is my room?"  


Maria nodded and walked over to a door off to the side. "Your bathroom is through here." Andy looked past her and saw a huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, separate shower, and double sinks.  


"This is amazing, you guys," Andy told them both. "I can't thank you enough for inviting me."  


"You are always welcome at any of our homes, Andy Sachs." Andy smiled at Pierre. He never called her anything other than her full name.  


"Here," Maria scooped Andrew out of her arms with practiced ease. "Now it's time for his nap and I think it's time for yours." She stood on tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Andy's cheek. "You can relax now," Maria said softly.  


Andy felt tears grow hot in her eyes. "A nap sounds great."  


They left her alone and Andy felt the fatigue in every limb. She stripped off her worn leather denim jacket and shucked off her sandals. Her ripped black pants were gone next and after taking her bra off she collapsed into the amazingly comfortable bed in just her tank top.  


She made a mental note to call Nigel and her parents when she woke up and then passed out, feeling truly safe for the first time in months. 

Andy leaned back in the chaise lounge on the balcony off her room. The sun was just rising and it was always a magnificent sight to behold. Her laptop was perched on her legs. All her research and contacts were in that small piece of machinery.  


She set the laptop aside and stood, stretching her hands high above her head. The air was turning warm with the appearing sun and she took off the big sweater she had on leaving a plain white t-shirt.  


Her last three weeks here had been paradise. She spent her time with Maria and Pierre and the baby, reading, taking walks, and talking. These two open-hearted and compassionate people were full of advice and caring.  


Last night she and Maria had stayed up late talking about Andy's options. Unfortunately, the middle east was becoming too dangerous for Andy to stay there as independently as she was. Getting too close to that bomber two months ago was proof of that. That she had only sustained a concussion from falling from the blast was a miracle. And in the three weeks before she had come to Belgium she had two more close calls.  


It was partly due to rising terrorist activity and partly due to Andy becoming too easily recognizable. She had made too many friends and too many enemies. Derek had grown frantic to get her back to the states.  


She loved her job, loved being in the action, but she was starting to agree that maybe being out here on her own was not the best option. She liked taking risks, not being suicidal. Her daring had increased greatly in the last few months and she knew why.  


But Derek had been fielding numerous offers with news programs, magazines, and newspapers and the opportunities were ripe for the taking. She could do whatever she wanted. And now was the time for her to move back to the city.  


She missed New York, Nigel, her parents, and her apartment. And Miranda. It would be nice to be in the same city as her, even if she would be giving the woman a wide berth. She was finally moving on and she did not need to fall back into the trap again.  


Maria had encouraged her to go back in time for the Dinner but Andy knew that was not possible. Andy would go back but she had one more thing to do here before she left.  


Last night Andy and Maria had been getting ready to go to bed, the house dark and quiet. Andy had just confided in Maria about La Priestly and the whole situation. Before Andy could head up the stairs Maria ran her finger down the scar on Andy's chest.  


"Andy, things are not always as simple as we wish them to be. Like this scar. You wish it was just a scar, something you did in the past that you can move past from. But to me, this is the moment you saved my life and my son's life. This scar means the world to me. For you, you wish she would come to you, tell you she loves you and you live your lives together. For Miranda, this could mean the world, or the world she knows turning upside down."  


Andy had lain up all night thinking about what Maria said. After hours of contemplating, Andy had taken a deep breath and let go of her resentment. Maria was right, what had Andy expected? For Miranda to just give up everything she knew about her life, her sexuality, because of one night? No, that was crazy. So Andy finally let go. Yes, she would stay away from Miranda still but it would be out of self preservation, not anger and hurt.  


She grabbed her laptop to write a quick e-mail to Nigel. No, she would not be back in time for the Dinner but she would be back, and soon.  


She opened her research and started writing. Andy just had one more thing to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So sorry about the long break but you know how life goes. Everything is picking up in this chapter and I loved writing it. Thank you so much for the reads and comments and kudos! It means a lot.

Three weeks later

Nigel smiled at Miranda's very attractive male assistant. She had never before hired a man but Nigel gave her props for her taste. He was actually very competent and that he could handle and be alright with strong woman in charge boded well for his career in fashion.  


"Anthony," Nigel greeted.  


"Hey, Nigel. She's just getting off a call if you want to go in."  


"Thanks." Nigel opened the glass door and Miranda waved him in while talking into the phone. She was reaming some poor soul out.  


"If you cannot manage this simple task maybe I'll find someone else who can tell apart navy and midnight." She slammed the phone down with frustration and swiped her hair back from her face. "I swear, the incompetency around here is unbelievable."  


"So hard to find good help," Nigel agreed, although sarcastically.  


She narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you need something?"  


He sat down in the horribly uncomfortable but stylish chairs across from her desk. "I've given this some thought. Actually, it's kind of haunted my dreams to be frank. And I decided that this was the best course of action."  


He watched the confusion and irritation sweep over her face. "Am I supposed to know what on Earth you're talking about?"  


"Andy's back." Her face immediately closed up and she leaned back in her chair. "And not just for a week or two but for good." Miranda gave away nothing but Nigel thought he could see the questions whirling around in her eyes. "I'm throwing her a welcome back party. I want you to come."  


She looked away out the window. "I don't think that's a good idea."  


He sighed. "I'm not sure exactly what happened with you two but I think maybe you're being a tad...irrational."  


Murder flashed in her eyes. "Excuse me?"  


"Oh, stop with all that bullshit, Miranda. We're friends. We have been more friends than colleagues for a long time now. I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but I've talked to Andy about it. Well, not for almost a year now. But I know you care about her."  


Miranda scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."  


"I remember when you came racing into my office when news came that Andy had been in that bomb blast. I know you were worried about her, that you have feelings for her."  


Miranda opened her mouth to say something scathing, maybe throw him out of her office, so Nigel stood. "All I'm saying is Andy is back. She's changed a lot. She's quite an amazing woman now. She's going to start dating, honestly probably women. Seems her tastes have changed," he said pointedly. "And if you are happy where you are in your life, with Richard, then great. If not, if you think that there's a chance that what you want is...not Richard, then you better make a move. And fast." He paused and watched the emotions flitting across her face. "It's this Friday, at my apartment. Everyone will be getting there around eight."  


He left, a small bounce in his step. He brushed his hands together. Step one: complete. On to step two: Andy's outfit for Friday. Over his dead body would she wear those grungy clothes she had been wearing for the last year.

Andy giggled uncontrollably as she and Emily slammed their glasses down on the island counter and slammed back another shot of tequila. Andy shoved the lime into Emily's mouth as Emily shoved one into hers.  


She sucked the lime and then threw it blindly behind her. She and the Brit had somehow managed to end up sitting cross legged on the kitchen island doing shots as the party went on around them. Sometimes someone would join them before moving on.  


Andy was also taking requests to mix drinks, putting much more alcohol in them than was called for.  


"I'm glad you're back, Andy," Emily said. "I've yet to find anyone who can drink like you."  


Andy nodded proudly, feeling the alcohol working on her system nicely. "It's a gift." She was still sober enough to make sure her short skirt was covering everything.  


Nigel walked up to them with a raised brow. "You know, this was meant to be a classy get together."  


Andy and Emily snorted and giggled at that. "You do know me, right Nige?" Andy asked, pouring a shot of whiskey and handing it to him. "You ready?"  


He rolled his eye but did the shot, his eyes watering. "Jesus. How much of this have you two had?"  


"Mmm," Emily contemplated. She held up the Patron bottle that only had about an eight left. "This was full when we started."  


Nigel snatched the bottle away. "Alright, I think that's enough for now. Now, off the counter." He helped them both down, having to catch Emily when she teetered.  


Andy looked up when she heard a door open and squealed with delight as Heather, a model she had known from Runway and e-mailed with regularly walked in. Heather rushed over and hugged her. "My god, you're shit-face already," the Irish woman observed. "Quick, catch me up!" Emily handed her two shots of Jameson, which she downed in one gulp.  


Andy laughed when Nigel rolled his eyes in good humor and walked away. The party had been a great idea. There were people there that Andy had not seen in over a year. Andy had kept a surprising amount of friends from Runway, writers, editors, and models, all of whom were here tonight.  


Nigel had even thought to invite Doug who was with his boyfriend across the room, talking to a person Andy could not say she remembered. Everything was starting to get a little fuzzy and Andy agreed that maybe a little break from the alcohol would be a good idea.  


She moved away from the group of women to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She was finishing her second glass when the chatter and laughing died off for just a moment before picking up again. Andy wondered at it but did not put much thought into it.  


She struck up a conversation with an old friend of Nigel's when Derek came hurrying over. "Andy," he whispered.  


She turned around, sloshing her water. She really was completely drunk. "Huh?"  


"Damn it, you're smashed aren't you? This is horrible timing."  


"Why?" she asked, blinking her eyes wide. "What's going on?"  


He looked nervous and her drunk mind tried to keep up. "Someone just got here."  


"People have been getting here all night," she said like it was a secret.  


"Miranda, Andy. Miranda Priestly just got here."  


Andy squinted at him, not comprehending. But she was staying away from Miranda Priestly. She remembered that much. So how could the woman be here at this party where Andy was?  


She turned around, Derek holding her arm to steady her. Her eyes scanned the crowd until sure enough, there she was. Nigel was taking her jacket revealing a high-waisted black skirt and a flowing ice blue blouse tucked into it.  


Even totally intoxicated Andy's heart skipped a beat. She wondered if this awe at seeing Miranda's beauty would ever go away. And she had been doing so well!  


Nigel looked over at caught Andy's eyes. She glared at him and he smiled back coyly. She shook her head and mouthed, "You bitch."  


He turned away and directed Miranda over to a table with alcohol on it. He handed her a glass of dark liquor while she looked around awkwardly. Andy marveled at how out of place she looked.  


Her body was keening, remembering what it felt like to be up against that body right there across the room. It was like Miranda was a magnet, pulling her forward. Derek grabbed her arm again. "Andy, I thought you didn't want to see her."  


That was right. The last few weeks she had been going through all the ways she was going to stay away from Miranda Priestly, how she would move on, date people. She was going to forget the way the woman felt trembling in her arms. The problem was these things were all contingent on not seeing the woman. Now that she could see her, hear her, all those things did not matter.  


She swatted his hand away gently. "How exactly did I think I was going to stay away from her?"  


He did not stop her this time as she glided forward. The skimpy outfit Nigel had all but forced her into now made more sense. Miranda glanced in her direction and saw Andy heading their way. She coughed and looked away before glancing back.  


Andy stopped just inches from her, close enough to feel her body heat. Miranda's eyes swept over her outfit and her long bare legs. Her eyes latched onto first her tattoo across Andy's upper arm and then the scar clearly visible on her chest, the white button up shirt hanging open well down her cleavage.  


"You're here," Andy observed wittily.  


Miranda shrugged and looked away, but her eyes kept getting drawn down to Andy's legs. "You're drunk."  


Andy nodded. "Yes, I am. It's my party, I'll get drunk if I want."  


"How adult of you."  


"I'm twenty-eight now. Far away from a child, Miranda."  


"So you just keep making poor decisions for nostalgias sake?"  


"Poor decisions?" Andy repeated, feeling her anger grow with every word. Who the hell was she? "And what other poor decisions have a made that you're referencing?"  


"Let me count." Now Miranda was really getting into it. Her purse was set on the counter with a snap and she started counting her fingers. "Getting yourself involved with terrorists for one."  


Andy broke in before she could continue. "You're acting like I was helping them! I was stopping them, damn it."  


"While almost getting yourself killed in the process. Poor decision!" Miranda spat.  


"Yeah, how awful of me, trying to help people."  


"Yes, you're quite the humanitarian."  


"As opposed to selling clothes that cost four hundred dollars for a shitty t-shirt!" Andy said indignantly.  


"That's rather hypocritical considering you're wearing a skirt worth double that," Miranda sneered back, crossing her arms.  


Damn it, she was. Stupid Nigel. Speaking of. She turned and looked at Nigel who was watching the whole thing. As a matter of fact most people were watching them. Only then did Andy realize they had been yelling at each other.  


Miranda seemed to notice at the same time and turned a delicate shade of red and coughed while turning away from the group and taking a sip of her drink.  


Andy just knew she needed to be away from this for a moment. She turned on unsteady feet and rushed into Nigel's room at the far back of the apartment. She practically fell onto his bed, breathing hard. She could not believe she had lost it like that in front of everyone. She would like to think that the alcohol had something to do with it but she knew that even sober, if confronted with a defensive and sarcastic Miranda she would have done the same.  


Who was she to be mad? If one of them was going to be mad it was going to be Andy! Miranda was the one who did not return her call, or try to reach out. She was the one who left in the first place.  


Her ire was really growing just as the door opened. She whipped around, ready to tell off whoever it was. Miranda came striding in, standing tall and looking imperious. "What are you doing here?"  


"We need to talk," Miranda said.  


"Not here in this bedroom," Andy clarified. "I mean here, at this party. I have to admit I'm a little confused. Really confused actually."  


Miranda sighed and started walking around the room slowly, looking over Nigel's things. Andy was just about to snap again when Miranda said slowly, "I don't really know why I'm here."  


Andy was annoyed by the lack of answer but she kind of understood. "Really? Not even a little?"  


Miranda tossed her hair like she always did when she was irritated. "Didn't I just say that?"  


They fell into silence. Andy really wished she was sober. "I guess a congratulations is in order. You're getting married again."  


Miranda jerked at that but then continued her slow trek. "Thank you."  


Andy rolled her eyes an crossed her arms, waiting. "You said we needed to talk."  


"We both lost our tempers."  


Andy snorted. "I think I had a little more cause for that."  


"Oh, really?" Miranda turned back around. "How do you figure that, Andrea?"  


"Don't do that," Andy said quickly. "Don't call me that. Call me Andy."  


Miranda's eyes narrowed and her trip around the room was finally bringing her closer to Andy. "I always have and will call you Andrea."  


"I don't like it anymore."  


Now Miranda looked incredulous. "The last time we spoke you said you loved the way I said your name."  


"Things are different now," Andy pointed out, feeling her face grow hot with embarrassment remembered desire.  


The woman stopped just a few inches away from her. "Are they really?" she asked quietly.  


Andy shook her head and closed her eyes in denial. "Miranda, you don't want this. You've made that glaringly clear."  


"I don't know what I want."  


Andy jerked when after a moment she felt a fingertip on her scar at her clavicle. She breathed out unevenly as it traced down, under her shirt for just a moment before disappearing.  


She opened her eyes and found Miranda's gaze riveted on her chest. "So, that's where you were hurt."  


Andy nodded slowly and replied just a quietly as Miranda. "I stepped in front of Maria, the pregnant woman I mentioned in my speech. He was going to kill her."  


Miranda's breath hitched. "And you have a tattoo."  


"An old woman in Turkey gave it to me." Andy did not say that it was shortly after she had turned in a terrorist who was planning to bomb the area.  


"You've had quite the life already, Andrea," Miranda said.  


Andy shrugged. "I've liked it so far." She swallowed and hesitantly raised a hand to brush it down Miranda's arm.  


Miranda moved closer and every cell in Andy's body was telling her to move forward, to wrap her arms around the older woman. Her brain was screaming to grow a back bone, that nothing had changed.  


Andy dropped her hand and Miranda made a disagreeing noise. "I don't know what to do," Andy told her honestly. "I don't want to be in the same position I was a year ago. I'm in a good place now, Miranda."  


Miranda took a step back then, though it looked regretful. "I understand." Andy watched her rub a hand down her throat as she cleared it. Her skirt hugged her hips like a second skin. Skin that was flushed and tinged red. The long black necklace she had on trailed almost down to her waist.  


She fixed her hair that was slightly ruffled and Andy gulped. God, she was beautiful. Over the past year she had gained more lines around her eyes but they were almost unnoticeable.  


She looked back around to find Andy's eyes combing over every inch of her. "Well, stop looking at me like that, then," she snapped.  


That haughty tone clinched it. Andy stalked forward and wrapped her fist around Miranda's necklace and started reeling her in. Miranda's breath caught. "But I thought..." she trailed off when her breath started mingling with Andy's.  


"If you want me to stop you better say something right now," Andy said, her lips barely brushing Miranda's with her words.  


Andy watched Miranda consider it for a few moments and then suddenly the older woman moved forward and plastered her lips over Andy's. Her hands framed Andy's face as she held on and Andy thought she was going to pass out.  


Her hand still clenched in the necklace she wrapped her hands behind Miranda's back and fit them together. Miranda moaned and Andy got dizzy. There was no slow discovery like last time, instead they both dove right in, tongues brushing each other. Andy sucked on Miranda's tongue and felt the older woman's knees buckle slightly.  


Her insistent noises spurred Andy on and she had to get her hands and mouth on more skin. The door to the bedroom was open just an inch and she could hear people talking and laughing. Her eyes spied Nigel's big walk-in closet and started moving them towards it.  


Miranda pulled away and looked confused but caught on quickly. She took Andy's hand and pulled her into the dark room, closed the door and pushed Andy up against it. Andy swallowed loudly and let her hands trail all over Miranda, reveling in the feel of silk.  


"This skirt," Miranda muttered one of her hands clenching tightly in the ruffles for a moment. "It's practically indecent."  


Andy chuckled quietly. "You like it?"  


"Like it?" Miranda asked. In answer she latched onto Andy's lips again. They made out passionately against the door for what felt like hours, or maybe it was seconds? Andy had to touch more and she dragged Miranda's blouse up and out of the skirt.  


Her hands swept over Miranda's bare back and Miranda groaned and arched forward. Miranda's mouth moved down to Andy's chest, licking and kissing.  


Andy's hand moved through Miranda's hair as it tickled her chin. She felt Miranda open another button on her shirt and move the fabric out of the way exposing Andy's skimpy La Perla bra. In the dim light from only the crack at the bottom of the door Miranda saw the lace and said, "My god."  


"It's one of my favorites," Andy explained breathlessly.  


Miranda whimpered helplessly and lowered her head again to tongue Andy's nipple through her bra. Andy cried out and arched up, scraping her nails across Miranda's back. 

Miranda shivered and sucked harder, using teeth.  


Andy hissed out a breath and reached down for the hem of Miranda's skirt. The fabric was tight but stretchy and she eased it up slowly, trailing her fingers along the bare skin of Miranda's leg.  


"Please," Miranda whispered, her hands tightening on Andy's sides.  


Andy reached her hip and felt the thin strap of Miranda's underwear. They both shivered hard. Instead of reaching forward she moved her hand back and grabbed a barely covered globe of Miranda's ass and pulled her forward against Andy's thigh.  


Miranda braced her hands against the door on either side of Andy's head, crying out. "Oh my God."  


Andy laughed breathlessly and moved her other hand to grab Miranda's other cheek and used her grip to drag Miranda's center against her bare thigh. She could feel the hot moisture through the skimpy underwear Miranda had on and thought she must be asleep. This could only be a dream.  


Miranda moved her hips with Andy and soon set a steady pace. Miranda whispered words to her like "please" and "oh god" and "harder." The closer she got the less sense the words made until it was just noise in Andy's ear.  


Andy was so close herself she thought she might come without being touched. "Come for me, Miranda. I want to hear you."  


At that Miranda moved faster and harder, her moans becoming more high pitched until she shuddered hard in Andy's hands, once, twice, before finally slowing. The low drawn out moan made Andy shiver all down her spine.  


Miranda leaned against Andy and she drew her fingers through her silver hair. She turned Miranda's head up and kissed her gently, lightly licking her bottom lip. Miranda gasped and tightened her hold on Andy.  


"Wow," Andy said.

 

Miranda's heartbeat pounded in her ears and the lights flashing behind her eyelids were almost blinding. Everything seemed to align in her life to this moment, leaning against Andrea for support in Nigel Kipling's closet.  


Andrea was running her hands soothingly over her back and even that sent shivers down her spine. The girl turned her head up for a kiss which Miranda returned eagerly. She moaned quietly into Andrea's mouth and it quirked up at the sides for a smile.  


"You okay?" Andrea asked quietly.  


Miranda took another deep breath and pushed herself back a little. "Very." Andrea's quiet chuckle had her reaching forward and framing the girls face. It was almost impossible to see in the dark room but she could just make out Andrea's features and her eyes that seemed to glow.  


She leaned forward and almost reverently placed her lips over Andrea's. Andrea clasped her around the neck and held on. She shifted and the thigh between Miranda's leg pressed more firmly against her, sending shards of pleasure through her again.  


"I think I should start all over again," Andrea whispered in her ear and Miranda felt one of the girls hands trailing down her side, over her belly and down.  


Miranda heard a purring sound and was shocked to realize it was coming from her own throat. She pushed closer, the anticipation for Andrea's hand to reach its destination almost overwhelming. Andrea's fingers were playing with the edge of Miranda's underwear, pulling the edge aside and moving in just as a throat cleared on the other side of the door.  


Both women jumped but stayed where they were, listening. Miranda had a hard time concentrating on anything other than the hand poised over her clit.  


After a few moments of silence there was another throat clearing, this one even closer. "Yes, I am outside and yes, I know you're in there," Nigel said.  


Miranda rolled her eyes to mask the panic threatening to take over. Andrea's hand clenched in her back and she stated, "Cool. Now go away."  


"Believe me when I say I would sincerely love nothing more, but another one of your surprise guests has shown up and are asking where you are."  


Andrea's head made a loud clunk as it connected with the door. Very reluctantly the hand moved away from her, pulling out of Miranda's underwear. Miranda pulled away jerkily, her hands pulling her skirt down.  


Andrea opened the door an inch. "I'll be right out."  


Nigel moved quickly out of the room like he was incredibly thankful he did not have to be there anymore. Miranda ran her hands through her hair and tried to tuck her top back into her skirt, not meeting the girl's eyes.  


Miranda jumped when Andrea reached out to help her get situated. When she pulled back the girl followed, letting her know silently that she was not going anywhere. Once her outfit was back to normal and her heart was beating out of control Andrea put a hand around the back of her neck and then used a thumb to move her chin up.  


She met the brown eyes with trepidation and was surprised to find resolve and desire in them. "I swear on my life, if you freak out right now I will never forgive you."  


Miranda immediately got defensive and opened her mouth, a million retorts flashing through her mind, but a closer look showed fear on Andrea's face, fear that this would turn out like last time. Miranda was no where closer to figuring out what she wanted, if anything she was more confused. But she understood that if she behaved like she did a year ago, the girl would walk away. For good.  


She realized then that was the last thing she wanted Andrea to do. Miranda cleared her throat and shook her head out, reigning in La Priestly. "Let's go see who is here."  


Andrea's smile was blinding and she jerked Miranda forward, her mouth crushing against hers. Miranda did not fight back, clenched her hands around the girl, reveling in the tongue sweeping over her lips. They were both breathing hard when she finally pulled away. "Thank you," Andrea said quietly.  


Miranda swallowed. "Go. I'm going to step into the bathroom for a moment."  


Andrea nodded and stepped away. "I'll see you in a minute," she said almost questioningly, perhaps fearing Miranda would run again.  


Miranda nodded once. Andrea searched her eyes for a moment and the older woman let her. Apparently finding what she was looking for Andrea turned and walked away, quickly fixing a button on her blouse.  


When Miranda heard Nigel's door close again she let out an unsteady breath and moved into the en suite. She almost gasped when she saw her reflection. It was drastically different than the last time she had gone into a bathroom to collect her emotions. Instead of the gaunt tired woman she remembered, this woman was...sexy? Her hair was rumpled on the side, her blouse was crinkled and her skirt was sideways but her eyes glowed. There was a flush across her cheeks and her chest.  


Upon closer inspection she noticed she had a small hickey in the dip of her shoulder. She ran a fingertip across it, unable to remember the last time she had received one. Probably before her girls were born.  


She looked a good five years younger. She looked towards the door when she heard laughter and revelry coming from the living room. She quickly fixed herself up, added some lipstick from her bag. She looked good as new. But even she could see something different in herself and she knew Nigel would see it from a mile away.  


A memory of Andrea's hand just about to touch her flashed through her mind and she groaned. She seriously considered sneaking out the door. It would be all too simple. 

She pictured her daughters sitting in the den watching television, Richard laughing at something as he spoke to a colleague on the phone. It would be so so easy, to slip out of the apartment amongst the other party-goers and right back into her life.  


It was a good life, one she was proud of, one she had built from the bottom up. It was everything she ever wanted.  


Above the rest of the noise Miranda picked out Andrea's laugh tinkling through the loft. Miranda looked back in the mirror one more time before walking out the bedroom, down the hall. The door was right there, if she just reached out right now, turned to knob, she would be gone.  


She walked past the door and stood in the entryway of the living room. Andrea was laughing at something a woman Miranda did not recognize was saying. She leaned against the wall towards the back, her eyes running over the girl.  


Andrea had put some weight back on since she had seen her last and the older woman was happy about that. Her top was still loosely buttoned and the strap of her bra was visible when she turned. Miranda remembered running her tongue down the front of that bra.  


Nigel sidled up next to her, a gin and tonic in his hand. She took it from him without a word and swallowed a large amount of it. The silence between them was heavy and pointed. "Oh, shut up," she snapped.  


Nigel held a hand up. "Didn't say a word. Also didn't expect to see you back out here."  


In all honestly, Miranda had not either. She did not respond, just continued to watch Andrea. Finally the girl looked over like she knew Miranda had been standing there the whole time. Her posture was still loose and turned towards her friends but her eyes were intent on Miranda.  


Miranda let her eyes trail over her fit and tanned body, the long expanse of legs that she could not seem to stop imagining wrapped around her. When her eyes met Andrea's again there was a dirty smirk on her mouth.  


Miranda had to force herself not to return it, keeping her expression blank. Andrea tilted her head, silently asking her to come over. She looked over her shoulder one more time, the dark wood of the door standing out against the modern concrete walls.  


She took a deep breath and turned back, walking up to Andrea. The girl had a brilliant smile on her face and Miranda could not help responding to it. Her eyes rolled affectionately and she stopped next to the group.  


"Everyone, this is Miranda Priestly." Some of the people's eye got wide while the others looked puzzled. "She's the Editor at Runway I worked for." More recognition. Then confusion. "We've gotten to be friends in the last few years."  


Miranda was introduced to everyone individually but did not bother to remember their names. The last one, a man, was interesting though. "This is Michel. He was with me in Greece."  


"A pleasure," the man said with a French accent.  


Miranda nodded. "It's nice to meet you."  


Andrea let out a breath as though relieved. Miranda narrowed her eyes at her. She could conduct herself in public, thank you very much.  


"Another drink?" Andrea asked quietly, as the others started talking.  


Miranda looked down and was surprised to find her drink empty. She nodded and followed Andrea into the kitchen, struggling to keep her eyes off the girl's legs.  


"Oh, my god."  


Miranda looked up at the drunk British accent. Emily was sitting on the kitchen island, a shot in her hand. Miranda's brow cocked up. "Emily."  


Emily was clearly very drunk. Andrea snickered as she mixed a drink for Miranda. "Need some water yet, Em?" she asked.  


"Maybe I'd better," Emily said. She shuffled to the edge of the island and looked down. "It's so far," she whined.  


Andrea laughed and went to help her down. She put a glass of water in Emily's hands before she finished Miranda's drink.  


Miranda sipped and nodded to Andrea. Emily was trying to pull herself together in front of her boss. "Miranda, I didn't know you were going to be here."  


"It was a last minute thing," Miranda said, trying to keep the authority out of her voice. She looked around a realized that she knew far too many people in the room. Apparently Andrea had kept in contact with more people than she realized.  


She did not want to but she leaned over to say quietly to Andrea who was making her own drink, "I should probably leave."  


The girl whipped around, anger immediately coming to the surface. Miranda placed her hand on Andrea's arm and gestured to the room. She made the connection quickly and though disappointed she nodded.  


She made her way to the door, Andrea following closely. When they turned the corner away from the others she felt a hand brush against her back and curl around her side, turning her around.  


Andrea gently pushed her against the wall, looking at her closely. "I'll call you tomorrow."  


Miranda shook her head once. "No." She paused, took a breath, and jumped. "I'll call you."  


The girl's eyes narrowed on her but she agreed. She looked down the hall and not seeing anyone, took Miranda's chin in her hand. She leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against Miranda's. Miranda heard the sigh come from her own mouth and wrapped a hand in long brown hair.  


Andrea pulled away this time, leaning her forehead against Miranda's. "So, thanks for coming."  


The laughter bubbled lightly from Miranda. "It was my pleasure."  


Andrea's brow went up. "Yes, it was."  


Miranda rolled her eyes, feeling her face flush. "I'm leaving."  


"I'll be waiting to hear from you."  


Miranda stopped just before closing the door. "I still don't know what I want."  


Andrea leaned forward and lightly kissed Miranda's cheek. "I know. But I know what I want."  


Miranda turned and left before she did something stupid. 

 

Andy woke slowly the next day, becoming more and more aware of the incessant pounding in her head. "Sweet Jesus," she whispered.  


She sat up carefully, her stomach and vision swimming. She was lying on Nigel's couch, surrounded by empty bottles and cups.  


Nigel came sweeping into view. "Oh good, you're up. You're friends are insane."  


Andy nodded. "I know. What happened?"  


"After Miranda left you proceeded to have a shots off with almost everyone here. Emily kept up for a while and then passed out in the kitchen." He handed her her phone. "I took this from you as you were threatening to text Miranda. I figured I would save you from yourself."  


"Thank you," she said seriously. She opened it and found a few texts from her parents and Derek. There were two missed calls; one from her contact at the New York Times and one from Miranda. "Fuck! What time is it?"  


"Two in the afternoon," he said with a pitying look.  


"Goddamnit." She had missed Miranda's call. And Miranda had asked her not to call. A text should be okay right? 'Sorry I missed your call. I just woke up.'  


She turned off the display and looked up to see Nigel with a glass of water and four Advil. "I love you," she said.  


They worked together to get everything relatively clean again. Andy jumped a little when she went into the kitchen and found Emily still passed out on the kitchen floor using someone's suit jacket as a blanket. "You weren't kidding."  


Nigel sighed and looked down at her. "I tried to wake her up a couple times and she slapped me."  


Andy laughed. "I'll make us some food. Please tell me you have bacon." She got an eyebrow raise in response. "Of course you don't."  


She leaned down by the Brit. "Emily, I'm going to leave this water and Advil right here." She set it down next to her. She then rummaged around until she found something to eat, some scrambled eggs and cheese.  


She sat down at the island, watching as the smell of food started rousing Emily. Eventually it was the three of them sitting in silence, Nigel watching as the girls scarfed down the food.  


"You know the show is tomorrow," Nigel pointed out to Emily.  


She just grunted in response.  


"Show?" Andy asked.  


"A new designer Miranda has been grooming. His opening show is tomorrow. It's going to be a pretty big deal." His eyes lit up with an idea. "You should come as my date!"  


Andy shrugged. She still had a very loose schedule, had not yet decided what she wanted to do with her time now that she was back in the city. She did not even have an apartment as it was subletted out for another two months. She had been staying in a hotel. "Don't have anything else to do."  


She was a little worried about how Miranda would react to it though. Last night had been a huge step and she did not want to push too much too soon. Nigel seemed to get her hesitation. "I'll talk to her."  


Andy shot a panicked look at Emily, who did not know anything about the situation.  


Emily looked over and rolled her eyes and spoke for the first time that morning. "Oh, please. As if I don't know. I watched you fawn over her for almost a year. Now she's showing up to a party for you when she never goes to anything unless she's absolutely forced to? Just because I'm pretty doesn't mean I'm stupid."  


Andy laughed. "I suppose I should have known better."  


"Apparently it's going well as she turned up last night."  


Andy and Nigel shared a look. "This was the first time I'd seen or talked to her in a year. I wasn't expecting it."  


Emily shrugged, still eating her eggs. "The possibility of ending up with another achingly dull man must be enough to set a fire under her." Emily scoffed at the look of surprise on Andy's face. "I do pay attention!"  


"See?" Nigel asked. "Emily wants you to go tomorrow too. I'll just have a quick word with Miranda and it should be fine. He isn't coming."  
Andy did not see a problem with it then. "If she's okay with it and he won't be there I'll go."  


"Fantastic!" Nigel walked out the room, his phone already pressed to his ear.  


Andy got out her own phone and saw that Miranda had texted her back. 'Nigel informed me of your state at our meeting this morning.'  


Andy grimaced. 'Rough night after you left. Nigel is calling you now. If you have any problem with it I won't go.'  


Emily sighed and got up. "Alright I have to go. I have a million things I need to do before tomorrow night." She got her coat and left before coming back in. "I guess I'm happy you're back."  


Andy smiled at her. "I missed you too, Em. I'll see you tomorrow."  


Emily rolled her eyes and left.  


Andy finally was alone and took a minute to process last night. The Advil had kicked in and thinking no longer hurt. She remember Miranda pressed up against her in the dark, moaning into her mouth. Andy ran a hand through her hair.  


Her phone went off. 'I do not see why you shouldn't.'  


Andy smirked. That was as close to Miranda Priestly was ever going to get to 'I want to see you.'  


Nigel came out of his room with a dress over his arm. "You'll wear this."  


Andy could not keep the confusion and humor off her face. "You just happen to have this dress in your apartment?"  


Nigel shrugged and held it up to her. "It's perfect."  


Andy turned suspicious. "You planned this, didn't you? You planned this whole thing."  


"Well someone had to do something."  


Andy contemplated being mad at him and hugged him instead. "You're the best friend anyone could ask for."  


Nigel squeezed her back. "This is only because you promised you wouldn't go back to that vile place."  


She laughed. "Well I can't promise not to ever go back. But I'm staying here for the foreseeable future." She looked back at the dress. "So, why this?"  


It was mid length but had a slit that went up high enough that Andy knew she'd have to be in a thong. It was silk steel gray with a halter top. "Don't we want my cleavage showing?"  


Nigel shook his head and looked triumphantly at the dress. "This is from a collection two years ago. It was Miranda's favorite. She made a rather scandalous comment to me about when she saw it on the runway. Trust me."  


"Well, you've never steered me wrong before," she said, taking the dress.

 

Miranda sat in the car, panic fluttering away in her chest. She picked up her phone for the hundredth time that evening to text Andrea and just like all the other times she stopped herself. The girl deserved a warning but Miranda just could not think of a good way to tell her.  


Richard cleared his throat next to her. "You seem distracted, dear."  


"Just busy," she answered shortly.  


They were in the car on the way to the show. Richard had been unable to come because of some meeting or another and just hours ago she had found out he pushed it back so he could attend this event with her. It was sweet effort. And it ruined Miranda's whole evening.  


Now instead of being able to talk with Andrea and enjoy the show she would be constantly on edge. All she could see was Andrea's face when she saw and it made Miranda's stomach churn.  


They pulled up and Richard got out. Miranda took a few moments to gather herself. She was the damn Queen of Fashion, and stepped out elegantly when Richard opened her door for her.  


They rode up the dingy yet fashionable freight elevator of the warehouse the show was in silently. As soon as the door opened they were swept up in the hustle and excitement of a new show. Emily appeared at her elbow along with her assistant Anthony.  


She listened to their prattle with half an ear, hyper aware of Richard's hand on her back as she scanned the crowd. Emily gently cleared her throat and Miranda turned around to ask her snidely if she needed a cough drop. Emily's eyes slid to the side and Miranda saw Andrea standing at the makeshift bar with Nigel.  


The girl was laughing at something Nigel was saying, throwing her head back, her long expanse of neck flashing. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the dress. Nigel, the bastard, had remembered.  


The gray against Andrea's tan skin was stunning and her legs were very visible. Miranda remembered thrusting herself against that smooth thigh and swallowed. Andrea turned to get a drink and the sloop of the back, going all the way down to the dip in her spine, flashed.  


Suddenly the girl turned around, eyes wide, like she knew Miranda had just walked in. Her eyes lit up when they met Miranda's. Then died when she saw Richard.  


Surprise, then hurt, then anger, Miranda read them all like a book across the girl's face.  


"Drink, dear?" Richard asked her.  


Miranda shook her head a little too vehemently. She did not want Richard anywhere near Andrea. God, she was too old for this. "I'm fine, thank you. Maybe we should just find out seats."  


Before they could decide anything Nigel started walking forward, his face clear of emotion but Miranda thought she could see the disappointment. Maybe it was her own disappointment reflecting.  


"Miranda, you look stunning." He brushed his cheek across hers just once.  


"Thank you. How's Daniel feeling?"  


"Nervous, as you can imagine. I brought him some champagne just a few minutes ago to calm him down, and Andy helped."  


The barb stuck in her craw as it was meant to. "Lovely."  


She looked over Nigel's shoulder and her stomach dropped when she saw Andrea walking over, two glasses in her hands. "Miranda."  


She held up one of the glasses, a gin and tonic. Miranda took it gently, feeling entirely off kilter. She was in charge, that was her job, and yet now she waited, holding her breath for something completely out of her control.  


"Andrea. Thank you."  


Andrea looked her over her eyes narrowed. Miranda's gaze strayed, scanning over the girl's dress. Why did she have to be wearing that dress? She swallowed and it was painful. Finally Andrea looked over at Richard, a polite smile forming. "You must be Richard."  


Richard, ever the politician eagerly shook her hand. "That I am. And you are?"  


Nigel took over. "Richard, this is Andy Sachs. I'm sure you've heard of her. She's a very well known journalist."  


Richard looked genuinely excited. "Of course! Why, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms Sachs. I've read all your articles. The girls and I talked of the series you wrote in length."  


Andrea knew he meant the twins and her smile had a painful edge to it. "Thank you so much."  


"So, you are you back for a visit or are you staying in the states?" Richard asked, getting comfortable. Miranda felt like she was watching a train wreck and could not look away.  


"For good, I think. My apartment is still being used for another two months so I've been staying at a hotel. I think I'm going to start looking for a new place actually."  


"Wonderful! Do you have any plans here?"  


Miranda watched with something akin to horror as Andrea turned away from Miranda and gave her full attention to her fiancé.  


"My agent has been fielding a lot of opportunities for me. I have a few favorites. I've been leaning towards one. It allows me to keep traveling if I want to."  


Traveling? Miranda cleared her throat. "I thought you weren't going back to the Middle East."  


Andrea looked at her. "I wouldn't be living there, no. But I have a lot of friends in Europe." She looked back at Richard. "This past month I was staying with an ambassador of France and his wife at their house in Belgium. It was beautiful."  


"That sounds very relaxing. I'd love to talk to you more about your stories. Can I get you a drink?" Richard asked, gesturing towards the bar.  


Andrea nodded and allowed herself to be escorted by Richard away from Miranda. Who was left with Nigel and Emily, both of them looking at her with guarded expressions. "If I hear one word, one syllable about this, it will not go well for either of you." Both of them looked away. "Take me to Daniel."  


As they headed backstage Miranda watched Richard and Andrea laughing together at the bar. It was like a nightmare she could not wake up from.  


Daniel was an up and coming designer that Miranda had been grooming for the past eighteen months. He had raw talent that needed to be directed and Miranda had been more than happy to help with that.  


He jerked when he saw her, his champagne spilling. "Miranda."  


"Daniel, everything looks lovely."  


He smiled gratefully. "Thank you. For everything. I still can't believe I have my first show."  


"Do not mess it up."  


He swallowed and nodded. "I won't let you down."  


She walked back outside and took a front seat with Nigel, a seat that gave her a clear view of the bar where Richard and Andrea were still talking.  


Emily had wandered off to talk to a colleague so she and Nigel were left alone. He lasted longer than she would have thought before he turned to her. "What on Earth were you thinking?"  


"That's enough, Nigel," she said dangerously. It was pure La Priestly and would have made most people cower.  


"This could very well be it, Miranda. This might be what makes her decide she's done. You know she had an offer for a newspaper? In England? Oh, and in Belgium. Did I forget France?"  


Miranda looked at him sharply, her irritation with him put on the back burner. "She's considering these?"  


Nigel looked at her like she was crazy. "Of course she is! They're amazing opportunities."  


She turned to watch Andrea. She was talking intently to Richard and someone else, a man she did not know, both of them watching her avidly.  


She really had come a long way from the mousy girl who had interviewed with Miranda almost five years ago. Had it really been that long?  


The lights flashed once, signaling the beginning of the show and everyone started to flow towards the stage and into the seats. Richard settled next to her, patting her on the thigh. Andrea sat next to Nigel, Emily on her other side. She tried to catch the girl's eyes but Andrea was refusing to look her way.  


The lights dimmed and for the next thirty minutes models walked down the runway. Miranda fought Andrea to the back of her mind, though it was difficult with her just one person down.  


She was pulled into a whirlwind of people and critiques as soon as the show was over and did not see Andrea for quite some time. She tried to get away, wanting to just speak to her for a moment.  


When she finally extricated herself and made her way out of the back towards the bar she took a deep breath. There were still a lot of people milling about and it took a while for Miranda to find Andrea. She was in the corner, talking with a beautiful woman Miranda recognized as one of the models from Daniel's show.  


She moved forward with her head high and then faltered when the model laughed at something Andrea said and reached forward to run her hand down the brunette's arm. Was...was this woman flirting with Andrea?  


She watched for another moment and saw the model scoot closer, tilting her body towards Andrea. The woman leaned down and said something quietly to her that made Andrea smirk and take a sip of her drink.  


That's when she caught Miranda's eye. She said something to the model, and touched her arm. Miranda's gaze locked onto that and she felt a full body flush. Jealousy? Miranda did not get jealous. Ever.  


The model put her hand over Andrea's and nodded. Miranda felt her face twist in scorn and did not bother to hide it as Andrea walked towards her.  


"Well, don't you look cozy," Miranda practically hissed.  


Andrea raised a brow. "Are you really going there?"  


"If I had known you were so...cavalier with your affections I would have stayed home two nights ago."  


Andrea took a quick step into her personal space and grabbed onto her wrist. "Is this how you want to start this conversation, Miranda? You're here with your fiancé. I never would have come if I knew he was going to be here."  


At that the girl suddenly started shaking her head and stepped back again. "I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. You know the worst thing? I actually like the guy! He seems nice. And you're engaged to him. You, Miranda Priestly, are engaged to someone." She stopped, looking utterly defeated and Miranda's heart twisted. "You know what? This was good for me. I needed this."  


She turned to walk away and all thought left Miranda's head. She reached forward and grabbed Andrea's elbow. "You can't just leave," she said imperiously.  


"I think it's best for everyone if I did just that," Andrea said quietly.  


Miranda ran her hand over her hair. "You can't do this. You can't come into my life, flip everything around, and then leave!" Her voice was louder than she wanted and she tried to lower it, which made it crack when she whispered, "You can't leave."  


Andrea swallowed and looked around, clearly thinking things through. After a few interminable moments she turned back. "And I can't stay. When I said I knew what I wanted I meant it, Miranda. I want you. I have for more than four years. God, this is crazy."  


Miranda watched her shake her head. Her heart was pounding loudly at the confession and she knew that to keep the girl here she would have to make one of her own. "I wasn't...unaffected by you."  


Andrea's eyes widened. "You...?"  


Miranda nodded curtly.  


The girl stepped closer, close enough that Miranda could feel her body heat. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."  


Miranda rolled her eyes but chuckled.  


Andrea sighed and brushed a hand down Miranda's arm. Anyone watching would think it was a friendly gesture, would not see the shiver it caused in Miranda. "I need to get out of here anyways, I have an early meeting tomorrow. I'll text you after it though."  


Miranda let out a breath she did not know she was holding. "I'll be watching for it."  


Andrea leaned forward and gently kissed one of her cheeks and then the other. She whispered, "You look beautiful, Miranda."  


As Miranda watched Andrea say her goodbyes and walk out she wondered why she felt like crying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. Finally. Had some major writers block and everything I wrote felt stilted. Then I read a Mirandy story and got inspired. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Thank you again for all the lovely comments. Gives me life!

In the privacy of her own office Miranda ran a hand over her forehead in frustration. Nothing had gone right today. First thing in the morning as she saw the girls off to school Cassidy had tried to slip a detention notice by her by claiming it was a field trip slip she needed signed. It amazed Miranda that her daughters still tried to get things by her.  


Then her coffee was late, and cold. Anthony had paid dearly for that. The shoot from the McQueen spread was hideous, the colors so bad they very well may have to be reshot entirely. That was easily 300,000 dollars that the board would have a fit over.  


Now, in a fit of pique, she had moved up a run through three hours. She could hear the panic and commotion outside her office. She had a headache but she had to admit the terror in the air was making her feel a little better.  


She was thinking about what punishment was sufficient enough for her youngest-by-thirty minutes when the notification on her phone went off. What fresh hell now? she wondered. Then felt a small smile dash across her face when she saw it was Andrea.  


A: Why is Nigel texting me about calling the National Guard to your building?  


Miranda rolled her eyes. Everyone was so dramatic.  


M: Maybe Nigel should worry about his own magazine. How's unemployment going today?  


She could picture Andrea's furrowed brow and irritation at the comment and started to feel even better. The girl had kept her promise and had texted the day after the show. That was a week ago and they had been texting numerous times a day since. There had also been three phone calls that had felt like seconds but had actually lasted at least an hour each.  


Andrea continued to amaze Miranda, which the older woman could say about almost no one. The girl was quick witted, extremely smart, and probably the most attractive of all, driven. Miranda had heard all about the professional options awaiting the girl and was impressed with the thought and care she was giving each one.  


She had written two more articles in her time back in the states, one of which had already been published and another to be available in three days.  


Her musings were interrupted by her phone.  


A: Watch yourself Priestly. I expect an apology when I see you. However will you make it up to me?  


Miranda's eyebrow cocked up. Andrea had been getting more and more bold every day. As a result Miranda found herself almost constantly turned on. She had been intermittently snappish and downright nice. Her employees were on constant alert and braced for impact with every conversation.  


M: Shouldn't you be out searching for a job instead of flirting with me via text?  


The response was almost immediate.  


A: As a matter of fact, it's done. I've chosen. Is it the New York Times? Is it CNN? Is it the London Times? To find out you'll have to have drinks with me. Tonight.  


Miranda's breath caught at the word London. No. She would not be going overseas again. If Miranda had to stand in front of the airplane herself Andrea would not be leaving the country. She was startled by her own thoughts and grimaced at the realization that she was attached to the girl already.  


She ran through her schedule for the day. Her last meeting was at seven and Cassidy's punishment could just as easily be given the next morning.  


They had yet to meet in person and Miranda had the distinct feeling Andrea was giving her space to makeup her own mind as to when they would see each other.  


M: I'm free after 8. Where?

  


Miranda pulled up at a brick building after dark in Lower Manhattan. She looked around dubiously before paying the cab and stepping out onto the curb. All Andrea had given her was an address and as far as Miranda could see it was dark brick buildings stretching on either side of the street.  


Her eyes caught a light down an alley just to her right and when she looked closer she saw a dimly lit sign that said Helen's. She headed down towards the door and braced herself before pushing inside. What that girl could possibly thinking, bringing her here, Miranda would never know.  


However when she stepped inside the interior was drastically different than the outside. It was dim with mood lighting and a woman was singing soft jazz in the corner. A surprising amount of tables were filled and she looked around, feeling awkward.  


Just then Andrea appeared out of a side booth that was set into the wall. Miranda's breath caught as she looked the younger woman up and down. She was in all black, black skinny jeans, black sleeveless shirt. She looked chic and comfortable and unbelievably sexy.  


Andrea's face made the whole package with a broad and knowing smile. She sauntered over and leaned forward to kiss both cheeks.  


"You look amazing," Andrea said in her ear.  


Miranda shivered and moved closer to her, not caring about the people around them. No one she knew would ever be in this part of town. She was glad she had changed before coming here, into a stylish high waisted skirt that clung to her down to just above her knees. Her silk sheer blouse made her bra underneath very visible.  


Andrea took her hand and led her back to the booth. It was even darker at the table and Miranda felt isolated from the rest of the bar, which was exactly what she wanted. Before she could even take a proper breath Andrea grabbed her behind the neck and pulled her in for a kiss.  


Her brain lost focus on everything and centered completely and totally on the girl next to her. The mouth against hers was soft and warm and when a tongue swept across her bottom lip she opened up to let it inside. She moaned loudly, not worrying about others hearing because of the music.  


When Andrea finally pulled away Miranda had to take several deep breaths. "I've been dying to do that all week."  


Miranda cleared her throat and looked away, slightly embarrassed at letting herself get carried away in a public place. Her head was turned back by a gentle hand on her chin. Andrea looked her full in the eyes as she said, "I missed you."  


Miranda inhaled deeply as her heart pounded. "I missed you too." The blinding smile she got in return was worth the vulnerability that came with it.  


"Gin and tonic?" Andrea asked, signaling for a waitress. Miranda nodded, not questioning how Andrea knew her favorite drink. Of course she would know.  


"Did work get better?" Andrea asked, taking a sip of her own drink after she had given the waitress Miranda's order.  


Miranda rolled her eyes. "The run through wasn't abysmal but that's about as much as I can say for it. And I had a meeting with the board again about that McQueen reshoot. They agreed with me after I pointed out the idiocy of going with the ones we had."  


Andrea laughed. "Of course they did. Nigel said things calmed down a bit."  


"Honestly, with all the free time he has to worry about what's going on with me and my magazine perhaps I should find him a hobby."  


Andrea's hand slid down Miranda's back and onto her lap, squeezing her thigh. She had never let any of her husbands show such blatant forms of public displays of affection but with Andrea she never even considered pushing her hand away. In fact she ran her hand over Andrea's and held on, keeping the girl's hand there.  


"You know Nigel. Loves a good drama."  


Miranda snorted and then took the drink the waitress had come back with. After a sip she nodded at Andrea. "This is decent. How did you find this place?"  


"I came here last year when I was in town for a few days. A friend showed it to me. I fell in love with it."  


Miranda looked around again and noticed small touches like the real torches on the walls and the velvet wallpaper. "It's lovely." She looked back at Andrea. "It suits you."  


Andrea smirked and moved impossibly closer. "Now, now Miranda Priestly. People might start talking about how complimentary you are."  


"Only when they're due," Miranda retorted imperiously. Then she sighed when she felt Andrea's mouth brush across her neck. "Mm, if you keep doing that we won't make it to a second drink."  


The chuckle blew against her neck, making goose bumps bubble over her flesh. "You say that like it's a bad thing." Teeth nipped at the sensitive spot just behind her ear and she groaned.  


No, no, they were here for a reason other than necking in a public place like a couple of teenagers. She leaned back until Andrea looked up at her. "I believe you had news. News that doesn't involve you leaving the country," she said pointedly.  


"Would you miss me?" Andrea smirked.  


Miranda rolled her eyes affectionately. "Stop fishing and tell me."  


Andrea took a deep sip of her drink, appearing to brace herself. Miranda felt a pit of dread start in her stomach. She was leaving, leaving New York, leaving the states, leaving her friends, leaving Miranda.  


"I'm writing a book."  


Miranda's mind stopped swirling. "A book?"  


"A couple of publishing companies have approached me about writing a book about my time in the Middle East. After a couple negotiations we made a deal. Or should I say Derek made a deal." Andrea looked at her with wide eyes. "The advance was obscene. I'll never have to worry about money again for the rest of my life."  


Miranda watched the emotions pass across the young girl's face and found herself reaching out a hand to brush along the brunette's cheek. "But?"  


Andrea smiled ruefully at her. "But. It's going to be a process. I did the things I did there to help people. Not everything I did was legal. Not everything I did was...moral. It's now in my contract that I have to include everything. The only concession was that I'm able to change the identities of certain people for their own safety. Everything else...well, everything else will be in there."  


Miranda had to admit that she was ignorant of a lot of things. Chances are if it did not have a connection to fashion, Runway, or her girls, then she did not pay it much attention. But she did understand, at least in some aspects, that this girl had risked life and limb to get her stories and to do what she could to help others.  


"And you're happy with this choice?" Miranda asked, keeping her voice neutral.  


After a moment Andrea nodded. "Yeah. I think, and my therapist agrees, that it would be therapeutic for me. And those people over there deserve to have their story told." Her eyes lit up as she looked at Miranda. "I did what very few have done before, Miranda. I was there for everything. I stayed with well known terrorist families. I took out their fucking dog, even! I was there for all of it. I saw the tragedies and the victories. I can do this."  


Miranda had more than a few questions from Andrea's speech but let them all go for now. "Then you should absolutely do it. I've read your writing. It's more than impressive. This book could be the next big step for you. How long did they give you to write it?"  


"They want the first half in seven months. After that I'll be working with the editors and finishing it up. They want it on the market in thirteen months."  


Miranda's mind was already going over the business aspects of it. She wanted to ask but knew it would be rather crass. "The advance alone was eight million. My royalties, as long as the release goes well, will be enough for a small country to live off."  


Knowing what she did about the publishing world Miranda knew that the publishing company was playing fair. With how popular Andrea was at the moment Miranda knew she could have gone up at least another half million but decided not to say anything.  


"That's wonderful, Andrea. I'm so proud of you."  


Andrea's eyes got a little glassy. "All of this is possible because of you."  


Miranda waved away the comment. "You would have made it, with or without my reference I have no doubt."  


The girl leaned forward and captured her mouth in another kiss. Miranda reveled in the feeling. Everything she knew about intimacy and sex changed when she was around Andrea. She wanted things she never had before. Her mind went to a lazy Sunday morning in bed with breakfast and a naked Andrea sprawled out, laughing at something she read in the paper.  


When Andrea started to pull away Miranda pulled her close again, not ready to be done. Andrea moaned into her mouth and wrapped her arms around Miranda securely. Finally she pulled away. "There is one thing."  


Miranda could not help the frown that was no doubt on her face. "What?"  


Andrea looked nervous and played with her napkin. "I know you don't want me to go back over there-"  


"Andrea..." Miranda growled ominously.  


"I have to, Miranda! It won't be for more than a week at a time when I go. But for my research and quotes I will have to go back. I have sources and people I love back there."  


"No."  


Her blood was rushing in her ears and she felt slightly panicked. "I'll be okay. Like I said I won't be there for more than a week. And it'll only be a few times at the most."  


"A few times?!"  


Andrea sighed. "I have to do this. You know why. "  


"I know nothing of the sort," Miranda said, bringing out full La Priestly.  


Andrea grabbed Miranda's hand and held it up to her face. "Look, this won't be happening for quite some time. So can we just let it go for now?" She reached down and ran her hand over Miranda's ass. "This is the first time we're able to spend real time with each other. Let's just enjoy it okay? Plus," she said, pulling away. "I'm rich!" She chuckled incredulously. "Who would have thought that I would be rich?"  


There were so many things clamoring to leave her mouth. Protestations, indignations, accusations. Instead Miranda Priestly chocked them all back down and decided to focus on the beautiful woman in front of here. "That you are. A toast." She held up her drink and Andrea readily copied her. "To you. And your new life."  


They took a sip and then Andrea moved closer again, her hand moving up to tangle in her hair and pull her in for a bruising kiss.  


"Come home with me," Andrea whispered after they had been making out for several minutes and hands were starting to wander to places not fit for public eye.  


Miranda thought of her daughters at home, asleep. Richard was at his place tonight. God, she hadn't even thought of Richard all day. The housekeeper would be with the girls all night. "Yes."

  


Andy pulled Miranda from the cab after she threw some money at the driver. Miranda's hand was running up her side and heading towards her breast and she knew that if she did not get this woman in private she would take her up against the side of the hotel.  


It was a small hotel between the upper and lower side of Manhattan and had been working just fine since she got home.  


"It's small," Miranda mumbled, not approving of the hotel, surprise surprise. Oh well, she could help Andy pick out an apartment now if it meant that much to her.  


"Get in here," Andy said pulling her into her room. They did not bother with the lights as Andy wrapped her arms around this beautiful woman and pulled her tightly up against her.  


"You feel amazing," Andy whispered. She could not quite believe her life right now. She was back in New York, she had just signed a book deal, and most importantly, Miranda Priestly was pressed tightly to her.  


Miranda moaned as Andy kissed, licked and nipped her way down her neck. Andy made short work of the buttons of the sheer blouse. She pulled the ends out of the skirt and pulled it apart baring the perfect white flesh to Andy's hands and mouth.  


She walked forward, gently pushing Miranda backwards until they both fell onto the bed. Miranda was already sighing and moaning. Andy ran her tongue down her chest and roughly pushed down the cups of Miranda's bra. Her mouth quickly enveloped one nipple and the moan Miranda let out made the throbbing between Andy's legs more known.  


She reveled in the feel of Miranda's perfect skin. The noises emanating from her throat just proved how responsive Miranda was. She leaned up to whip her own shirt over her head and quickly removed her bra. She pressed back down and groaned at the feel of their chests and stomachs pressed together.  


Miranda whined. "Bra. Off."  


Andy reached under Miranda and unclasped her bra one handed. She brushed off Miranda's blouse and bra together. She lavished attention on both of Miranda's breasts, using a little more force and teeth when Miranda cried out at a rough bite to her nipple.  


Andy started grinding her center against one of Miranda's thighs as her hands wandered down and started moving up the older woman's skirt.  


"Yes," Miranda breathed. "Yes, please."  


Andy bunched the skirt up around her waist and took a deep breath before running her hand down the front of Miranda's skimpy thong. It was so wet it was practically nonexistent and Andy felt her heart stutter.  


Miranda nodded quickly when Andy looked up at her. Andy grasped the straps on either side and drew the underwear down her thigh high stocking clad legs and then threw them over her shoulder. The scent was powerful and heady and Andy's head swam a little. She ran her hands up Miranda's legs slowly, watching Miranda writhe.  


"Miranda," Andy said quietly.  


Miranda's eyes opened and found Andy's in the dark. After a few moment Andy moved her hand higher and finally, finally touched Miranda. They both breathed out deeply and Miranda's breath hitched as Andy's finger smoothly brushed over her clit.  


"You're so wet," Andy breathed with awe.  


Miranda cried out softly. "Come here."  


Andy moved back down over her and Miranda grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. She started moving her tongue in time with her fingers exploring Miranda. Miranda's hips started to cant with the movements. Reaching down Andy slide two fingers inside Miranda with ease.  


"Oh, God, yes," Miranda cried. "More."  


Andy added a third finger and moved her thumb up to rub against Miranda's clit. There was little more verbal communication but their bodies spoke. Andy imagined it was Italian. Dirty filthy Italian. Or Maybe French. In fact some of the comprehensible words leaving Miranda's mouth were French.  


"You are so fucking beautiful," Andy told her.  


Miranda whimpered as Andy moved her hand faster. Her eyes were squeezed shut almost like she was in pain. "I've been waiting so long to feel you against me, Miranda. You're so wet and so perfect." The more Andy talked the more Miranda writhed and twisted. Andy knew she was close. "Come for me, Miranda. Let me feel you come."  


With that Miranda tightened up and dragged her nails harshly down Andy's back. Andy cried out with her in pain and pleasure as Miranda came. Andy felt more fluid rush over her hand between Miranda's legs and was just on the edge of coming herself.  


Miranda was starting to come down but Andy wanted more. She pushed up onto her knees to get more leverage and started to pump her fingers in and out of Miranda.  
She clenched up again and started moaning on each thrust. "Andrea. My god, Andrea. Harder."  


Andy's breath left her at the words and she started pumping harder and faster. From this angle Miranda was spread out before her, almost naked except for the skirt bunched around her waist and thigh high stockings.  


"You're so fucking amazing."  


Miranda moved harshly against Andy and then her hand clamped hard around Andy's wrist, not stopping her but needing something to hold onto. Miranda yelled Andy's name to the ceiling as she came again, harder and stronger this time.  


"Oh, stop, please," Miranda whined quietly. Andy gentled her touch and then after a few moments pulled out, marveling at the feel. She looked at her fingers glistening before sucking one into her mouth. The sound brought Miranda out of her reverie and she moaned when she saw Andy licking her fingers.  


The older woman reached up and pulled her down into a deep open mouthed kiss, both of them tasting Miranda.  


"My God," Miranda panted. Andy could not keep the smug grin off her face. Miranda saw and laughed breathlessly. "Yeah you earned that smirk." Andy ran her hand over Miranda's sweaty face, in total awe of this beautiful woman.  


"You blow my mind," she said honestly.  


"I blow your mind? I still can't see straight."  


"You're stunning right now. I don't think I've ever seen you look more beautiful then here, in my bed, spread out, and just fucked."  


Miranda swallowed thickly and pulled her down her another kiss. Suddenly she was flipped over and Miranda loomed over her. "I do believe it's your turn."  


Andy settled back in the bed and smirked, putting her hands behind her back. "Woman, do what you will. You won't have to work very hard, I have to tell you."  


Miranda laughed freely, unaware of the last time she had laughed in bed with anyone. She reached down and unbuttoned Andy's pants and slowly dragged them down her legs. "You came up with this outfit?"  


Andy shrugged. "Nigel gave it to me. I still don't really have any clothes since I got back. I mean, I know Miranda Priestly would never care about something so trivial as what I was wearing, even if it was my overalls."  


Miranda reared back slightly, pulling her mouth from where it was running down Andy's chest and over her knife scar. "You own overalls?" she sneered.  


"Yes, I do. And if you're really good I'll put them on. With nothing underneath them."  


It seemed that even Miranda's inherent sense of style could be foiled by a naked woman. She leaned back down and latched onto one of Andy's nipples. Andy threw her head back and moaned. Her mouth was warm and wet and everything Andy wanted.  


Miranda's hands ran all over her body and the nerves that had cooled flared up again. "Touch me, Miranda," Andy begged.  


Miranda's hand quickly moved between Andy's legs and pushed between the small patch of curls to rub against her clit. "Jesus," Andy cried.  


Miranda's mouth started to move down Andy's stomach, biting and sucking causing the younger woman's muscles to twitch. Once Andy realized Miranda's intention she groaned and ran her fingers through the silver hair moving down her body.  


"Miranda," Andy begged when Miranda lingered on her thighs. Miranda chuckled and then moved between Andy's legs, pushing them apart.  


She looked her fill while Andy squirmed, feeling exposed.  


Miranda locked eyes with Andy as she breathed across Andy's center. After several suns rose and set Miranda finally moved down and licked along the slit. Andy cried out, breaking eye contact and throwing her head back.  


Miranda quickly became acclimated to the taste and texture and really went to town. She was a master at reading Andy's body and seemed to know all the spots that made Andy twitch and thrust.  


"You taste so good," Miranda said quietly against her.  


Andy cried out, feeling tears gather in her eyes. "Fingers. Please."  


Miranda ran her fingers around her gently and then suddenly thrust two up into Andy hard. Andy screamed with pleasure and fisted her hands in Miranda's hair.  


Wasting no time, Miranda thrust her fingers in Andy faster and flicked her tongue over her clit. Andy could feel the clenching in her lower abdomen signaling her impending orgasm.  


"Yes. Right there. I'm so close!"  


The tension kept rising and rising until Andy could barely breathe and suddenly it broke. Her vision went black and the tingles zinged through her legs and her arms into the tips of her fingers and toes. "Oh my God!" she whispered harshly at the aftershocks coursing through her. She gently pulled on Miranda's hair to get her stop as she was too sensitive.  


She pulled Miranda up and wrapped her arms and legs around the woman binding the older woman to her. She kissed her roughly and tasted herself on Miranda's tongue. 

"Holy fuck," she managed once she had her breath back.  


"That was amazing," Miranda said, her eyes glowing with satisfaction and desire.  


"You're amazing."  


Andy turned them onto their side and then stayed wrapped up like vines as they calmed down. Andy did not know of any sexual experience that had been as pleasurable and profound as this. As she ran her hand through that gorgeous silver hair and continued pressing light kisses along Miranda's collarbone she knew.  


All those years she had been waiting for Miranda Priestly, willing herself to get over it and move on with her life. And now she knew that it had all been worth it. Everything else would come with time because this? This was what she had been waiting for and holy fuck was it ever worth it.

  


Miranda woke slowly, knowing where she was immediately. She stretched and felt a delicious pulling in her muscles. There was light coming through the window but it was still early.  


She turned her head and was rewarded with the sight of Andrea slumbering peacefully, her dark brown hair cascading over the pillows. They were both still naked and Miranda enjoyed the view of the young woman's back. And young she was. Twenty-five years younger to be exact.  


She imagined what would happen if the media found out. God, the headlines they would come up with. She pictured her girls finding out and cringed a little.  


And Richard. She was engaged and she had cheated on him with a woman who was almost half her age. Just as the panic was starting to set in she remembered last night.  


Nothing had ever felt as perfect as Miranda and Andrea moving against each other. She did not know what she would do or where they would go from here but walking away was no longer an option. And she was surprisingly okay with that. She checked the clock and saw that it was just past six. If she got home in the next half hour her girls would never know she had been gone the whole night.  


She pressed a few kisses to the girl's shoulder and slowly slid out of bed. She got dressed quickly and quietly. In the bathroom she cleaned up her makeup and ran a hand through her hair. There was nothing she could fix without a shower and she gave up.  


Her underwear she left on the chair next to Andrea with a smirk. She was about to leave a note before realizing that Andrea probably would not take well to that. Instead she went down to her knees next to the bed and brushed Andrea's hair away from her face.  


She stirred and huffed out a breath before blearily opening her eyes. An instant smile broke across her face and Miranda felt a clench in her heart. "Morning," Andrea rasped.  


"Good morning. I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm going to try to get home before the girls wake up." She continued running her hand through the brunette hair and Andrea nuzzled her face into her hand.  


"Okay. I'll be here. Sleeping."  


Miranda chuckled. "Call me when you wake up." When Andrea nodded and closed her eyes again Miranda brushed her lips lightly over Andrea's and then stood. After one long last look at Andrea sprawled naked on the bed she turned and walked out.

When she got home she went in as quietly as possible. The girls did not have school as it was a Saturday and she hoped that they would be sleeping in. The townhouse was quiet and still and she hung up her coat gratefully.  


She went into the kitchen to get a glass of water before heading up for a shower. She jerked to a stop when she found Caroline looking into the open fridge, her eyes barely open.  


"Mom?" she asked, confused. "Where were you?"  


Miranda cleared her throat and played it off the only way she thought she could. "I stayed at Richard's last night."  


"But you never stay at Richard's."  


"Well we went out last night and I had a little too much to drink. So I stayed there."  


Caroline was getting more awake and more suspicious by the moment. Then her eyes locked onto something and her face twisted in a grimace. "Ew, Mom. Maybe watch the hickeys next time."  


Miranda quickly slapped a hand over her neck. Damn that beautiful mouth and her penchant for biting. "Well. Let's not talk about this anymore."  


"Deal," Caroline agreed in disgust and turned back to the fridge.  


Miranda quickly went upstairs without her water and pulled out her phone. As she stripped for her shower she sent a text.  


M: Next time a little more attention to where you leave marks.  


By the time she was out of the shower she had a reply.  


A: HAHAHAHAHA  


Miranda made an annoyed noise but could not help but be amused. Oh well, that is what high necks and scarves are for. She had just finished getting dressed in slacks and a sleeveless sweater when her phone rang. She reached for it eagerly and then felt her stomach drop when she saw it was Richard.  


"Hello?"  
"Hello, darling. How was your night?"  


Amazing. Life-altering. Sexuality-changing. "Oh, pretty dull. Worked late and then came home and went right to bed."  


"That sounds relaxing. Are you and the girls doing anything today?"  


Miranda knew he probably wanted to come and spend the day with them but she did not think she was capable of being around him right now. "We were actually going to do a mother, daughters day. Hit the spa and maybe do some shopping."  


"Well, that sounds wonderful! David invited me golfing so I think I'll go join him for that. You girls have a fun day and I'll speak to you tonight."  


"Sounds great. Have fun."  


Miranda hung up and felt intensely guilty. He really was a great man. The girls really liked him. He would be a perfect match for her to spend her later years with.  


Then she picture Andrea's big brown eyes, pupils blown with pleasure as she yelled Miranda's name. She felt like she was going through some sort of mid-life crisis, carrying on with a hot young girl half her age.  


Miranda shook her head. She did not want to think about that right now. She just wanted to enjoy last night and enjoy Andrea. She would deal with the consequences later.  


"Spa day?" Cassidy asked, her voice still heavy with sleep.  


Miranda jumped and whipped around. "Don't do that! You know how much I hate that."  


"Sorry," Cassidy said insincerely with a smirk. "We're having a spa day?"  


Apparently. "I was going to wait until you woke up to ask you girls. You didn't have any plans did you?"  


Cassidy shrugged. "Nothing we can't cancel. I'll ask Caro."  


Miranda smiled fondly as her daughter walked out of her bedroom. There had been a few rocky years there when she was splitting from Stephen but they had both mellowed out with age and even at sixteen were much older than their years.  


A spa day did not sound so bad. She had planned to get some work done but she doubted she would be able to concentrate anyways. She mostly just wanted to go back to that hotel and crawl back into bed with Andrea.  


M: I'm having a spa day with the girls.  


A: Zzzzz. Still sleeping. Have fun!  


Miranda rolled her eyes affectionately and got ready to go to the spa.

  


Andy saved her work and stretched happily. She already had the outline for her book and she had just started writing her first chapter which was basically just her very short biography before she started at The Mirror.  


She had come to the point where she had to write about Runway and she thought she handled it well, barely mentioning Miranda Priestly and all in all just grazing over that time. She would have Miranda read over that part and ask her opinion.  


She looked around her hotel room and decided she could not wait to find an apartment. Miranda had been sending her links to apartments and condos that she thought Andy would like. Andy found it incredibly sweet and the woman had a good grasp on Andy's style.  


Tomorrow she had a showing through Miranda's realtor and Miranda would be tagging along. It had been three weeks since their first night together. They now texted all day and called whenever they got the chance. However, due to both of their busy schedules they had only seen each other five times.  


Andy thought of Richard. Miranda had asked for time and Andy decided to give it to her. She understood the obstacles that stood in their way. She was just rapidly losing her patience for all of it. She wanted Miranda all the time. Not just when she could sneak away. But she knew what would happen if she pushed so she held her tongue and enjoyed the time they had.  


Last week she had gone to her storage shed she put all of her stuff in when she left and picked up a few things, including her antique turntable. It was a miracle the thing still worked and she loved it dearly. Her father had given it to her when she was in high school and she had been collecting records ever since.  


Andy decided she could use a break and grabbed her keys and wallet, sticking it in her back pocket, a chain hanging down. She smirked at the thought of Miranda seeing her outfit; boy cut jeans, a torn white t-shirt, and a very run down pair of black Converse.  


Although she had enjoyed the overalls just as Andy promised.  


She pulled an old hat on over her messy hair and pushed out the front of the hotel. The second hand record store was ten blocks away but it was nice out so she decided to walk.  


Andy was about to pull on a pair of headphones when she heard someone call her name. She looked around and her eyes widened when she saw two identical strawberry blondes hurrying towards her.  


"Caroline? Cassidy?" Andy looked around for Miranda but did not see her.  


"Andy!" They both crushed her into a hug. It was very unexpected but she hugged back nevertheless.  


"What are you girls doing here?"  


"Looking for you! We wanted to come thank you for the jackets." Caroline said. How Andy knew so certainly which was which she was not sure but she just did.  


"Yeah, we just found out you and Mom have been hanging out like three days ago," Cassidy said.  


Andy gulped but played it cool. "You're mother is always an experience. Never thought we would be friends."  


"So you are who she's been texting?" Cassidy asked innocently.  


Andy's eyes narrowed. She had not spent a lot of time around kids but she knew a con artist when she saw one. "We text occasionally. She's been helping me find an apartment."  


A light seemed to go off above Caroline's head and she relaxed but Cassidy still looked suspicious. Before she could ask another question Andy cut in. "I'm heading to the record store. Did you want to come with me? I sincerely doubt your mother would approve of you walking around Manhattan by yourselves."  


They had the decency to look contrite and agreed to come with her. She immediately started asking them a bunch of questions, determined to distract them from their previous attempts at snooping.  


By the time they reached the store Andy had discovered that Miranda was not just being a biased mother and that both the girls were delightful. Caroline was extremely smart and wanted to know all about her time in the Middle East. Cassidy was sarcastic and very witty.  


Her phone rang just as they reached the store and Andy waved them in. "It's my agent. Go on in, I'll be there in a second."  


They both bounded in, looking excited to be in a slightly grungy place. Andy smiled at them and then turned her back to the store. "Miranda?"  


"Andrea?" Miranda picked up on her tone right away. "What's wrong?"  


"Guess who showed up in front of my hotel today?"  


"Well, I'm sure I don't know-" she cut off. "Oh, God. Caroline and Cassidy. They told me they were meeting a friend."  


"They lied. But everything is going well. I pushed them away from the idea of anything going on with us but they're definitely suspicious."  


"Those devils! They'll be grounded for a month, I won't deal with this."  


Andy tried to hold her tongue but could not. "I have an idea. Why don't you just let them hang out with me? I'll talk with them, throw them off the scent and then make sure they get home safely. I think this is the best way to keep things quiet. And then they'll trust me."  


Miranda was silent for a long time. "Okay. I trust you."  


And that is exactly what Andy had been waiting for. "Thank you. I'll text you when I'm bringing them home."  


"Okay. Don't spoil them too much? They deserve to be punished, not rewarded with what their mother would like to be doing right now."  


Andy chuckled. "I miss you too, babe."  


Miranda made an irritated noise like she always did when Andy called her babe. "Good bye, Andrea."  


Andy made an obnoxious kissing noise into the phone and heard Miranda scoff again before she hung up. Andy laughed, put her phone into her pocket, and headed into the store, ready to manipulate some sixteen year olds.


End file.
